Victorious: The Final Season
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: Get ready for a new season of Victorious! Tori and the gang are back and better than ever! With the end of their junior year approaching, the gang has a few hurrah's left before facing their senior year. Join the gang as they Make it Shine at Hollywood Arts one last time... This is my version of a fictitious 4th season of Victorious. Because we all know they deserved another one!
1. Preview

**Hiya!**

**I wanted to start off this anticipated oneshot project I have for Victorious. As I've mentioned before, I still feel like Victorious deserves a final season. And whether or not Nick pays attention to Dan's and the cast's tweets, this is my version of the final season. I did write "Here's 2 Us" as my version of an ending too. But after reading it again, I felt like there was more after the camp and before the future. I'm going to incorporate the fic into this series. It's hard to explain but trust me. It'll all work out.**

**So, I wanted to give you a preview of what I have in store for you!**

**Here's the first installment of the fictitious season's previews: **

**(Parentheses are titles of future 'episodes')**

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

_Get ready for a new season of Victorious! __Tori and the gang are back and better than ever! With the end of their junior year approaching, the gang has a few hurrah's left before facing their senior year..._

_What happens with Cat and Robbie's CowWow kiss aftermath? **(Several episodes)**_

_Speaking of math, can anybody explain why there are TWO Robbies?! **(Robbie Squared)**_

_We're saying goodbye to some of our beloved seniors. Though they won't be completely gone. After all, what's summer camp to Tori and friends without Sinjin and Trina to shake things up? **(Here's 2 Us)**_

_Is Andre's grandma too much of a handful, or is the rest of the Harris family just as crazy?** (Harris Family Reunion)**_

_And as graduation will approach these six friends as well, will Tori finally pass her driver's test?** (License to Date)**_

_You'll have to tune in and see/read all this and more in this final installment of Victorious: The Final Season!_

_Coming **September 7**, on FanFiction :)_

**_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Episode List (so far):_**

_Girls Night Out, Boys Night In  
__Robbie Squared  
__School Carnival  
__Here's 2 Us*  
__Robbie Grows Up  
__Harris Family Reunion  
__License to Date  
__Random Acts of Jadeness  
__Senior Prome_

If you add the 3 collabs + 4 more episodes =

**15 Oneshots**

AND

my *Here's 2 Us fic (Like a TV movie special. Work with me here, folks. Trying to make it as real as possible.).

_****__~.~.~.~.~.~_

**_Collaborations with: sshaw101, AyItsJay and SilentHopes_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Song list:_**

**_Forever_ by Andre** (Leon Thomas III original "Metro Hearts")  
**_Girl Up_ by Tori** (Victoria Justice philanthropic song)  
**_Fast Car_ by Jade** (Liz Gillies covers on YouTube)  
**_Got You Got Me_ by Robbie** (Matt Bennett original "Warm Fuzzies")  
**_The Things We Do For Love_ by Tori and Andre** (Originally sung by Victoria Justice in _Spectacular)_  
**_Chestnuts_ by Jade and Cat** (Liz Gillies and Ariana Grande cover on YouTube  
**_Gold_ by Tori** (Victoria Justice Single)

**_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_See you September 7th!_**


	2. Girls Night Out, Boys Night In

**A/N: Are you guys ready? The first episode of my one-shot 4th season of Victorious is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Did you guys hear about Stacy Ferguson and Mark Del Figalo?" Tori asked the girls at lunch.

"Yeah, they broke up," Jade answered.

"For real or for fake?"

"For real, Cat," Jade looked at her best friend in and 'are you kidding me' expression.

"How do you know?" Cat asked.

"I was over at Nelly Rodriguez's house last week for a group project and she told us."

"Oh, speaking of which, are we still on for tonight?" Tori wondered.

"Yup!"

"I guess."

"Jade and I will drop by the Quick-e-Mart and head right over," the redhead said eagerly.

Beck, Andre and Robbie arrived at the table with their lunches from the grub truck.

"Sup muchachas," Andre said.

"Hello ladies!" Robbie greeted.

"You girls doing anything fun tonight?" Beck said before kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Yup, girls night!" Tori exclaimed.

"I had no other plans," Jade replied bluntly.

"And now she does!" Cat cheered.

"Girl's night again?" Andre was surprised.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Jade asked.

"Don't you girls get tired of staying in on Friday nights?" he answered with another question.

"No. What else is there to do?" Cat genuinely wondered.

"Um, go carts, movies, sporting events, anything out doors," Robbie suggested.

"That takes too much energy when you can just preserve that energy over the weekend just to survive school the following Monday," Jade said. ""Why do all that when you can stay in?"

"Yeah, rent some movies, eat some junk food, order pizza, have makeovers," Tori added.

"Talk about ganks," Jade slipped in.

"Or just girl talk," Tori tried to say nicely.

"Whatever," the Goth non-committally agreed.

"Wow Jade, you're into all of that? I never pegged you for –" the nerd said before getting interrupted.

"For what, Robbie?" she glared at him.

"I mean, nothing!" he cowered in fear.

"It's not the best thing on my list but Beck says I need girl friends so I have these two chicks. Plus, you guys are always out with Beck."

"Because you get him every other day of the week," Robbie said.

"Ok, then stop asking me questions, Shapiro, or I'll turn your spine into a question mark… with the period!"

"Shutting up."

"Why don't you girls try going out for once?" Beck suggested.

"Why don't you guys try staying in for once?" Tori retorted.

"Actually, Vega's on to something," Jade said.

"On to what?" Andre asked cautiously.

"Since you guys brag that going out is much more fun than staying in, then hangout at Beck's RV tonight. _All_ night."

"Oh I get it," Tori caught on. "Then us girls will go out."

"So we're going out?" Cat said.

"Yes, Cat," Jade smirked.

"And the boys are going in?"

Jade looked at her confused, but Tori understood.

"Yup. We'll prove to the guys that sometimes staying in is better than going out, but we'll go out just this once," Tori explained.

"All right. We'll see what all this commotion is about staying in and gossiping," Beck said.

"So it's settled," Jade said.

"Girls night out," Tori stated.

"And boys night in," Andre finished.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

The gang decided to meet up at Beck's RV after school. Beck was setting up his RV as the 'Man Cave' for the night. Once they all arrived at 5, it was time to go their separate ways.

"So what are you fellas doing tonight?" Tori asked.

"Oh you know, play some video games," Andre said.

"Watch horror movies!" Robbie added. Jade looked at him, amused.

"What?! I'm a manly man very capable of watching horror films," he defended.

"Robbie, did you bring a night light so when Beck turns off the light you won't get scared?" Cat asked innocently.

They all looked at Robbie, trying to stifle laughs.

"Baby steps people!" he said. "And yes I did," he lowered his head in shame.

"And just whatever after that," Beck finished.

"Yeah, we won't be sitting around gossiping like you guys do," Andre said.

"I bet you will," Jade said.

"Well then what are you girls doing?" Andre asked.

"I want to go baby golfing!"

"Cat, we said no!" Jade and Tori said.

"Phooey."

"That's ok, I'll take you next week," Robbie told her.

"Kk!"

"We're going to the mall. Shop a little, head over to the music store, and maybe play some arcade games," Tori informed the guys.

"Jade wants to make little kids cry when she beats them at games," Cat shared.

"It's my life's goal," the Goth evilly smiled.

"And we'll probably drop by Karaoke Dokie for some food," Tori finished.

"Bring us back some sushi?" Andre asked.

"If we feel like it," Jade said walking to the door.

"Wow, she can be a gank," Andre told Beck about his girlfriend.

"Hey, you guys never bring us food!" Jade defended.

"Because you never ask," Andre retorted.

"It's only a considerate thing to do," Tori helped Jade out.

"Fine, the next time we go out we'll bring you food. So will you bring us food?" Beck asked for a peace offering.

"Why don't we just meet up at Karaoke Dokie at 11? Then we can see how the night went," Tori suggested.

Everyone verbally agreed.

"Alright well, have a nice night boys," Tori said as the three girls stepped out.

"Ladies," Andre bid them farewell.

Once the girls left, the guys went straight to video games, getting lost in a world of their own. For two hours all three pairs of eyes were glued to Beck's 32-inch flat screen TV, battling zombies in a post-apocalyptic warzone. From time-to-time someone would get up to eat a snack – junk food - and they'd jump right back into the gaming world. It was certainly male bonding for sure.

"Man, this is so much better than playing at an arcade. At least the fools we play online are on our level," Andre commented.

"Yeah, those middle-schoolers always did the same things. Weren't giving us a challenge," Robbie added.

"And it's so much more comfortable playing in the comfort of your own room," Beck said, happy that he was in his sweatpants and a white tee.

The boys nodded their heads and went back to their game.

The girls tried to have fun on their girls night out. The first stop was the mall. They didn't have anything specific to shop for, but they didn't mind window-shopping. Cat wanted to drop by the candy store to refill her bra, so Jade and Tori let her buy just half a pound of candy. But, sneaky as she way, Cat managed to buy a pound of sweets. Tori wanted to pick up the new Lady Gaga CD so she and Jade spent quite a while at the music store. Not that Cat didn't mind. She made use of the playing stations listening to demos of all the latest songs. Then it was off to the arcade, the place where the boys claimed was the only reason to have a mall. Jade certainly brought in her A game as she wiped out 20 competitors straight in a racing game. She had a tactic that ran her opponent off track all the time. After only two hours killed, the girls were getting bored.

"I'm already over girls night out and it's only 7 PM," Tori said.

"For once, I agree with you, Vega."

"I know, let's go to the movies!" Cat suggested cheerfully. She had already eaten half of her bag of candy so she was on a sugar high.

"Oh yeah, we watch movies too. Okay, let's see what's showing right now," Tori said as they walked to the showtimes board.

"Ohhhh what about the new Ryan Gos-"

"No romantic comedies. Too cheesy," Jade ruled out.

"Fine, then no slasher films either," Tori added.

"Why?!" Jade whined.

"Because last time we did that, Cat didn't sleep for 2 days."

"So?"

"She stayed at my house for those two days!"

"And your point?" Jade claimed.

"No slasher films," Tori said.

"Yeah, no slasher films. Robbie has the night light," Cat said.

The two girls looked at their friend weirdly.

"Cat, you really need to stop hanging around Robbie," Tori said.

"But he's my best guy friend," Cat said.

"I wouldn't classify Robbie as a 'guy'," Jade joked.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows.

"All right you guys, what are we going to watch?" Tori asked.

After 10 minutes of arguing, the girls ended up settling with something in Cat's favor - _I Married My Mom: the Movie_. That Cat was still a die hard Mona Patterson fan. Jade and Tori unwillingly dragged themselves into the movie theatre, sat at the very top, and prepared to be bored off their minds for the next ninety minutes. With a large popcorn and bag of licorice, Tori and Jade sat through Cat's movie choice.

In the middle of the movie, Cat started getting frantic. Somehow, she managed to finish the rest of her bag of candy AND the licorice Jade bought for them to _share_. She was bouncing off the seats, disrupting the moviegoers around her with nonsense being spewed out of her mouth. Jade took this opportunity to have some fun. She started flicking popcorn at random couples and groups, just to tease them. Tori, bored as she was, decided to join along. She had nothing better to do anyways. The two had a fun time wreaking havoc on innocent moviegoers. Cat the whole time had no idea what her friends were doing because she was still on her sugar high.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Back at the RV, the guys' video game high came to an end. They were watching _The Scissoring_ since Jade left it at Beck's and Andre forgot to bring DVD's over. Beck wasn't phased by it because Jade watched it so many times, but he did enjoy the film's storyline. Andre was a bit impressed and jumped when it called for it. Robbie on the other hand, well the night-light was not enough for the nerd to feel safe. Once the movie was over, he had the most morbid expression.

"I now know why Jade is like how she is," was what came out of his mouth.

Beck and Andre chuckled at their nerdy friend.

"Chill, Rob, it's just a movie," Andre reminded him.

"I will never ever EVER threaten Jade again. She might murder me with scissors for real this time," Robbie told them.

"Robbie, she won't kill you," Andre laughed.

"Weeeell," Beck started. Andre and Robbie turned to their friend with almost worried looks. "Just kidding," he laughed.

"Come on, Robbie. Snap out of it!" Andre shook him.

"Well how can I? I almost peed my pants!"

"Well, you gotta give it to him for not peeing his pants this time," Andre high fived Beck.

"Fine, Robbie. How about you choose what we do next," Beck suggested.

"But what else do we do? We already played games, watched a movie and ate junk food. And it's only 8:45," Andre said.

"When Cat and I hangout we usually chat," Robbie suggested.

"Ok, Robbie seriously. You need to hangout with guys more," Beck said.

"I don't get why girls like to talk so much. I mean, what is there to talk about that's never ending?" Andre wondered.

"You know one time, Cat went on for hours on the different shades of red nail polish. I really have no idea. Girls just find everything amusing," Robbie said.

"I guess us guys just have so much more things to do," Andre said.

"Yeah, video games and cars. That's a lot," Beck joked.

"And don't forget scoping out pretty ladies," Robbie added smartly.

"Rob, you're not going to scope out chicks if you talk like that. You got to be cooler," Andre said.

"I really have a lot to learn," Robbie shrugged.

"Yeah, so stop hanging around Sinjin or Cat and start hanging with us more," Beck said.

"But Sinjin's a friend too," he defended his fellow nerd.

"And how many girlfriends has Sinjin had?" Beck asked.

Robbie had no answer.

"Thought so," he replied.

"But why can't I hangout with Cat? She's your friend too," Robbie pointed.

"Cat's great, but she's a girl. You need guy time," Beck said.

"And why you hanging with Cat so much, huh?" Andre questioned.

"She's my girl best friend," Robbie said.

"Right. Girl best friend whom you kissed at the CowWow," Beck pointed out.

"What hooooold up, they kissed? How did I not know that?!" Andre was shocked.

"Because it's no big deal," Robbie shushed his Canadian friend.

"Right, because you've only had a crush on her since forever," Beck said.

"What? How do you know?" Andre wondered.

"Jade."

"Makes sense."

"Look, we're just friends you guys. Whether something happened or not, we're pretending like it never happened," Robbie said dejectedly.

"Are you ok with that?" Andre wondered.

"Yeah, psh. Of course!" he lied.

"Rob," Beck wasn't buying it.

"I don't want to mess up our friendship," Robbie shrugged.

"It's all right, bro. You're a good friend," Andre patted his back.

"Yep. _Friend_," Robbie air quoted the word.

"Come on, Rob. Cheer up. Let's talk about something else," Andre suggested. "How about what we're doing next week?"

"Hey I don't have plans. Robbie, you should hangout with Andre and me again. We can go laser tagging or something because I know how you like to play with those lights."

"For sure, fellas," Robbie perked up. But his smile faltered. "Oh wait, next week my cousin is coming over. Got to be a nice host to him."

"Take him along. We need more men for our male bonding anyways," Andre offered.

"All right, I'll ask him," Robbie said.

By this time, Beck managed to turn the TV on. It was a baseball game playing.

"Do you guys think the Dodgers will do well this season?" Beck asked.

"I don't know man. Possibly. The Angels aren't doing so well anyways," Andre said.

"Hey Beck, I thought you'd be a Blue Jays fan since they're from your homeland," Robbie said.

"Home land? Robbie you make it seem like Canada it's a million miles away," Beck laughed.

Before they knew it, the boys engaged in an ongoing conversation talking about random things and at times relevant things, just like girls do.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

The girls enjoyed their movie experience after all – all three of them. Tori and Jade came out in fits of laughter, almost being kicked out by the ushers during the movie, while Cat was coming down from her sugar high. Jade recognized this and told Tori she needed a quick sugar fix before she crashes completely, so Tori suggested _Groovy Smoothie_ at the food court.

After a few minutes, Cat's sugar high came down to a nice buzz, thanks to her very berry smoothie.

"Man, the guys really do have fun when they go out, huh?" Tori said before sipping on her mango smoothie.

"I guess," Jade agreed. She decided to get an iced coffee at the JetBrew next door. Typical Jade though.

"But it does get tiring," Cat said, rubbing her head and feeling the buzz.

"Maybe because you ate a whole bag of candy in 2 hours," Tori and Jade laughed.

"But Cat's right. As much as it's fun to have girls night out, I'd really prefer to be comfortable at home in pajamas," Tori said.

"Yeah. And there aren't that many annoying ganks at your place," Jade smirked.

"But it's a nice change sometimes," Cat brought up.

"Yeah, it is," Tori agreed.

"Sometimes," Jade said. "But we're having movie night at your place next Friday, right?"

"Yup," Tori confirmed.

"Then I guess it's not so bad going out once in a while," Jade finally agreed with her two girl friends.

"So, now what?" Cat asked once she finished her beverage.

"Well, looks like we still got about an hour and a half. Anything new with you guys?" Tori asked.

"I thought we weren't going to gossip?" Cat said.

"What else is there to do?" Tori asked.

"And besides, we're not just sitting at Tori's and talking. We're sitting at a food court and talking. Nice change of scenery," Jade tried to win over the redhead.

"Kk," Cat was convinced.

"So did you hear that Mrs. Yonders is going to give us our final exam earlier than the end of the semester because she has to leave for vacation early?" Tori said.

"What?! Just because she goes on vacation early we pay the expense to have to study sooner?" Jade grew furious.

"But none of us are good at history," Cat said. "Not even Tori."

"Hey! I get an A-. It's still an A!" the Latina defended.

"Whatever, still that doesn't help any of us," Jade said.

"Maybe we can ask Sinjin for help since he took her class last year," Cat said.

"Can't. He and Trina are most likely going to be studying for senior finals for the next month," Tori explained.

"Hm, what about Robbie?" the redhead suggested.

"Is Robbie good at history?" her best friend asked.

"Well, he's better than me at it," Cat replied. "We studied together for the last test. He got an A- and I got a B-. Robbie's a pretty good teacher!"

"You and Robbie hang out way too much," Tori said.

"He's my best friend," Cat said.

Jade glared at her.

"My guy best friend," the redhead shyly corrected.

"Speaking of the nerd," Jade said. "What ever happened with you two?"

"Huh?" Cat furrowed her eyebrows.

"After the CowWow."

Cat's face went almost as red as her hair.

"Wait, what happened?" Tori was lost.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Jade was intrigued now.

"Jaaaade," Cat begged. But Jade ignored her.

"After you and Andre sang, Robbie and Cat here had a moment."

"They did?" Tori was very interested.

Cat stayed quiet. That's when Jade realized something.

"Oh my god. Tell me you and Robbie talked about it," Jade demanded.

"Weeeell," Cat began but didn't finish.

"Cat! You and Robbie should've talked about it! How did you two just put it off this whole time?"

"The CowWow was only two weeks ago," she defended.

"And yet you didn't talk about it."

"Guys, what's going on? What happened with Cat and Robbie?" Tori was still at that point utterly confused.

"Robbie kissed Cat."

"JAAAADE!"

"WHAT?!" Tori was shocked.

"Yep," Jade nodded.

"Wow. And I missed all of this?!"

"Well we did have that lame movie project and the stupid Slap Fight," Jade explained.

"True," Tori nodded, remembering all that. Then she shook it off. "So Cat and Robbie kissed? What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Cat here didn't talk to Robbie about it," Jade pointed fingers. "What, are you two just pretending like it never happened?"

"Kind of…" Cat admitted.

"And you're ok with that?" Tori wondered.

"It's better than messing up our friendship," she said.

The girls had to agree on that.

"But, do you like Robbie?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Cat said with no hesitation.

"Then why don't you just ask him out?"

"Cat doesn't want to," Jade said. Tori looked at the Goth and she non-verbally told the Latina that that was how Cat's mind worked and she couldn't control it.

"But you're ok with being friends?"

"Of course! He's one of my best friends," Cat exclaimed.

"I still say don't be afraid," Tori said.

"Don't be afraid," Jade mocked. "Easier said than done."

"True," Tori nodded.

"Anyway. I'm going to get another coffee. Call the guys and tell them to meet us at Karaoke Dokie. I want Buffalo Nuggets and I'm pretty sure Andre and Beck want some too," Jade said before getting up and walking back to JetBrew.

"You going to be ok, Cat?" Tori asked her petite friend.

"Yup. I will be," Cat gave an encouraging and convincing smile.

"Atta girl," Tori gave her friend a hug.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

At 11 o'clock, the boys met up with the girls at Karaoke Dokie, right on schedule. They sat at a booth and enjoyed a late night dinner together.

"So boys, how was guys night in?" Jade asked.

"Surprisingly well, actually," Beck admitted.

"Yeah, now I know why you girls stay in on some Fridays," Andre said.

"And I must say, chilling in Beck's RV in comfy clothes is just the cherry on top of Boys night in," Robbie added.

"See."

"Told ya."

"I like comfy clothes!"

"All right, well what about you girls?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, how was girls night out?" Beck wondered.

"It was soooo fun!" Cat cried.

"Fun because this one," Jade pointed furiously at Cat, "ate a whole bag of sugar while Vega and I had to calm her chizz."

The guys laughed.

"But it was pretty fun. We shopped a little and Jade beat everyone in Need For Speed at the arcade," Tori said.

"And we watched a movie," Cat added.

"I wouldn't count it as watching a movie if you were bouncy and Tori and I threw popcorn at everyone."

"And you girls didn't get kicked out?" Robbie was amazed.

"Nope," they all smiled.

"See, told you ladies going out is fun. Better than sitting around and talking, right?" Andre said.

"Well, we did have some time to spare so we bought smoothies and talked for a bit at the food court before we came here," Tori admitted.

"But we did spend most of the night doing stuff like you guys," Cat assured the guys.

"It's all good," Andre said.

"Actually," Robbie began.

"We had some male bonding and talked for a while too," Beck finished.

"Yeah, we spent a good 2 hours or so just talking," Robbie said.

"About what?" Jade asked.

"Guy stuff," Andre said.

"Typical guy answer," Tori chuckled.

"Either way," Beck broke up the play argument, "I guess we all learned a lesson. It's good to try different things now and then."

"I'll toast to that," Tori raised her glass. The others followed suit and toasted.

"It's Karaoke time! Anyone want to come up and sing?" the emcee announced.

"Hey Tori, you should go sing something," Andre suggested.

"Okay, sure," Tori agreed. She raised her hand and the emcee nodded his head, signaling she was up next. She made her way to the stage and immediately knew which song she wanted to sing.

"Hey everyone, I'm Tori. Or Louise Nordoff if you remember."

Apparently a bunch of people remembered her and cheered. Jade and Cat giggled at each other for remembering that night. The guys had no clue who Louise was.

"Anyway, I wanted to sing a song as some encouragement for anyone who needs it," Tori winked at her friends, to Cat in particular, hoping she'd get the message.

The music started and Tori got in her groove. Her friends got off their seats and clapped to cheer her on.

**_I've been trying to let it go  
_****_But these butterflies I can't ignore  
_****_Cause every time that I look at you  
_****_Know we're in a catch 22  
_****_We've been friends for so long but I  
_****_Need to tell you what's on my mind  
_****_I'm sick and tired of playing games  
_****_'Cause I know that you feel the same_**

**_I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now  
_****_Take a chance on me  
_****_How much clearer can I be?_**

**_Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
_****_If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
_****_I'm gold, gold  
_****_You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
_****_So bet your money on me  
_****_I'm gold, gold_**

Cat subtly looked over to her best friend. His nerdy glasses, his black curls – all the things Jade hated about him, but all she saw were beauties in his flaws. _Maybe one day,_ Cat thought to herself. Maybe one day she'll have the courage to tell him. He turned to her and they met gazes. For a second Robbie seemed as if he was going to say or do something, but he too left it as that and they smiled at one another before turning back and cheering their friend on.

**_Ladada dadada da daa  
_****_I'm gold, gold  
_****_Ladada dadada da daa  
_****_I'm gold, gold_**

**_Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
_****_If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
_****_I'm gold, gold  
_****_You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
_****_So bet your money on me  
_****_I'm gold, gold_**

**__****~.~.~.~.~.~**

**_Song Featured: Gold by Tori _**

**_(Victoria Justice Single)_**

**__****~.~.~.~.~.~**

**__****On the Next Episode:**

**__****Does Robbie still have his eyes set on Cat?**

**"She's cute. I don't mind flirting with her all night."**

**__****Or is Robbie not himself?**

**"Hey guys, sorry we're late," another Robbie walked in.**

**"Oh my God, Robbie! There's two of you!" Cat cried out.**

**"Okay, either these pants are too tight and all the blood is rushing to my head, or there are two Robbie's in my kitchen," Trina said.**

_**Robbie's twin cousin pays a visit.**_

**"Say, Rex. ****What do you think of Cat?"**  
**"That crazy redhead? ****She's a nut job with good looks," Rex said plainly.**  
**Robbie cleared his throat, "Why are you bringing her up?" he asked his cousin.**  
**"Uh oh," Rex chuckled.**  
**"What?" Brian wondered.**  
**"Someone's getting a little jealous."**  
**"Who's jealous?" Robbie asked his puppet friend.**  
**"You, dummy!"**

_**Tune in Next Week Saturday, September 14, for Robbie Squared!**_


	3. Robbie Squared

**A/N: Sorry guys, it was move in day at my little brother's college so we spent the day setting up his dorm. Well, better late than never, right? Enjoy!**

* * *

Tori Vega was enjoying the last minutes of her Friday afternoon at school, happy that the weekend had finally arrived. She was joined moments before the bell rang by her friends Beck, Jade and Cat.

"Hey guys," she greeted everyone.

"Finally it's the weekend again," Jade commented.

"Yay for weekends!" Cat cheered.

"So are you ladies going to stay in again?" Beck joked. Last week the guys decided to stay in while the girls had the night out, to change it up a bit and to try out the other group's hobbies.

"Yeah but this time it's going to be fun," Tori said.

"And how is that?" Beck wondered.

"Tori's mom got a new fondue fountain set and we're going to fill it with chocolate!" Cat went wide-eyed in excitement.

"Ohhh, that's why Jade doesn't mind hanging with you," Beck joked.

"I love my chocolate," Jade smirked.

"Yeah and we're sometimes friends too, right?" Tori asked for reassurance.

"And these are one of the days when we are sometimes friends, Vega," Jade said plainly.

Andre descended down the stairs with a boom box resting on his shoulders.

"Um, Andre. Why do you have a boom box on your shoulder?" Tori said.

"That's a boom box? I thought that was a new phone," Cat said.

"Cat, why would they make a phone that huge?" Beck gawked.

"Well it's making noise and playing music. Mine does that too see," she opened her pearPhone's music app.

"Nah Lil' Red, I'm listening to the radio because they're giving away tickets to an advanced admission to the new ride down at the pier. The 100th caller gets two free passes Sunday night!"

"You mean the one at Santa Monica pier? The one that has like 3 loop – dee – loops?" Jade asked.

"Yeah!" Andre said. "Anyone want to come if I win?"

"Sounds loopy," Cat said with a loopy grin.

Andre hesitated. "Anyone else?" he pleaded.

"No thanks, I want my intestines to stay inside me," Tori passed.

"Jade?" Andre thought the bravest one would say yes.

"I'm going to be eating lots of chocolate this weekend. Want me to puke all over you?"

"I take that as a nooo," Andre took a step back.

"I'll come," Beck said.

"You will?!" Andre was excited.

"Yeah sure. Being with Jade, nothing really scares me," he said.

"So true," Tori nodded.

"Uhuh," Cat agreed.

"Can't argue with that," Jade kissed her boyfriend.

Finally, their nerdy friend and his alter ego got out of his class and walked over to Tori's locker.

"Hey Rob. Rex. You guys coming over to my place tonight? My mom got a new fondue set!"

"A fondue set?" Robbie seemed interested.

"I'm down," Rex replied.

"You can bring the chocolate, Shapiro," Jade already gave him a responsibility.

"Who would've brought the chocolate if I didn't come?" Robbie asked.

"I would've made you come," Jade glared at the nerd.

"I'll be there," Robbie cowered in fear.

"Yay! We get to eat from a chocolate fountain! This is going to be the best night ever!" Cat cheered.

"Wait, tonight?" Robbie had to ask for clarification.

"Yeah, why?" Tori said.

"Well, my cousin Brian is actually visiting me for the weekend. Don't want to blow him off his first night here."

"Maybe he should blow you off and find someone cooler to spend the weekend with here," his puppet made fun.

"Ignoring that," Robbie said to Rex. "He's flying in from Alaska."

"Alaska? Who lives in Alaska other then the Yeti? God Shapiro you have a family of freaks."

"Hey, at least I'm not from Canada!"

"Excuse me?!" Beck got offended.

"Good point," Jade somewhat agreed.

"Ehh," Rex blurted.

"And what is so bad about Canada?" Beck demanded to know.

"Well for starters, the bacon is just ham," Cat said.

Tori and Andre nodded in agreement.

"That's it?!" Beck asked.

They all looked at Beck weirdly.

"So Robbie," Jade ignored her boyfriend. "Just bring your cousin over to Tori's."

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" Tori exclaimed.

"And Jade wants your chocolate," Andre pointed out.

"That too," Jade nodded.

"All right, yeah. I'll bring him with me," Robbie agreed.

"So I'll see you guys at 6 o 'clock at my place," Tori said and they all left.

"Are Canadians like hated here?" Beck asked his girlfriend as they walked off.

"It's okay, babe. I still love you," she kissed his confused cheek and they left.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

By 6 o' clock, Cat, Jade and Beck arrived at Tori's place. Andre went over to the Vega residence right after school to help her set up the fondue set, so he was already over. He disregarded everyone anyways because he was in the kitchen glued to Tori's stereo.

"Hey Andre, when is this contest anyways?" Beck asked.

"I don't know. They only said to listen this weekend for Ginger Fox's new single. After that, you gotta call in."

"The whole weekend?" Jade asked.

"Mhm," Andre nodded.

"Dude, don't glue yourself to the stereo. Pretty sure they'll play Ginger Fox's new song on Sunday, just to tease people all weekend."

"Tori's right. You really shouldn't waste your time listening. It's a contest gimmick," Beck said.

"Yeah come on, Andre. Come hang with us," Jade offered.

"I will, I will. Calm your chizz guys," Andre said. Then a poppy tune came on. "Ohhh after this next song!"

They gave up trying to pry him from the stereo. They knew when Andre stuck to something; he would follow through no matter the great lengths to get through it.

"Hey, where's Robbie?" Jade said. "Where's my chocolate?!"

"Let me text him," Beck said.

Jade and Tori walked over to the dining table to set up the fondue set. Cat walked to the kitchen with Andre and managed to have him help her poke fruit through skewers for when they use the chocolate fountain. After Beck got off the phone, he came over to Cat and Andre to help.

"Robbie said he's running late because his cousin's flight was delayed. But he'll be here. And yes, he has the chocolate, Jade."

"I want the chocolate now!" Jade demanded.

"Geez, cramps?" Cat asked Beck.

He and Andre looked at each other then at the redhead and chuckled.

After about 15 minutes, Jade was losing her cool.

"My God, where is Robbie?!"

"He'll be here, don't worry," Beck said coolly.

Trina descended from the stairs slowly; like the time Jade walked when she was having thigh pains from squatting in Sikowitz's class.

"Trina, why are you walking funny?" Tori asked.

"I got another pair of Fazzini's."

"They look just like your other pair," Tori said.

"No, this is micro fiber material. Water proof," Trina bragged.

"Why, so you can stop peeing in your pants?" Jade smirked.

"No!" Trina defended. "So nobody accidentally spills stuff on my pants and gives it a stain… Tori!"

"That was one time! I spilled soy sauce on you because you squeaked when you thought your sushi was still alive. So it's kind of your fault," Tori retorted.

"Look it doesn't matter, these pants are amazing and I just need to break them in," Trina began walking with her steps exaggerated and bent to squat after each step. Needless to say, she looked ridiculous.

They were about to poke fun at Trina some more when the doorbell rang.

"FINALLY!" Jade shouted.

Tori started to get up but Trina stopped her.

"No, I'll get it. I'm walking there anyways. Trina slowly and awkwardly walked from the piano to the door. She was a sight to see.

"HURRY!" Jade demanded and Trina scurried. She opened the door and turned back around.

"Hey there pretty lady."

"Ew. I still don't like you," Trina said to him and walked awkwardly up stairs.

"Robbie, what took you so long?!" the Goth yelled.

He looked confused, cocked his head to the side and spoke up.

"No, I'm not-"

"Late?! Heck yeah you are! Where's the chocolate?!"

"You mean the cocoa?" he said sophisticatedly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Shapiro."

"Um, do I know you?" he said confused.

Jade grew furious. She had no idea what kind of game he was playing. "You asked for it."

She stood up from the dining table and stomped towards the door. Rage obviously showing in her eyes, Beck and Tori ran in time to catch her and tried to hold her back.

"Let go of me Beck! Vega, if you want to live get your hands off of me!"

"Jade, calm down."

"Yeah, at least he's here now. And has chocolate. Wait, you brought the chocolate, right?" Tori had to ask to make sure.

"Yes, I brought the sweets," he raised his grocery bag that was filled with chocolate blocks.

"See, Robbie has it," Beck said.

"No, I'm not-"

"Going to live to see tomorrow because you made us wait this long, Shapiro," Jade said darkly. "Now let me go so I can squeeze his-"

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," _another_ Robbie walked in.

Jade, Beck and Tori stopped their struggling, Andre looked up from the stereo and Cat stared at the two very identical looking Robbie Shapiro's at Tori's front door.

"Oh my God, Robbie! There's two of you!" Cat cried out.

"Yes, Cat. There's two of me," he chuckled.

"Is he an alien from outer space?" she was genuinely curious.

"No," he chuckled again, "Everybody, this is my cousin Brian Shapiro. He's visiting from Alaska."

Jade, Beck and Tori let go of one another and straightened up.

"Wow, you two look so identical," Tori was amazed.

"Yeah, right down to the curls," Andre said.

"Sorry about earlier, man," Beck apologized for Jade's outrage. "Jade just wants her chocolate."

"And I hate Robbie," she added.

"I know," Robbie shamefully nodded.

"Anyways, Brian, this is Beck, his girlfriend Jade, and our host, Tori."

"Pleasure to meet you all," he greeted sophisticatedly to each person.

"Just don't get on my bad side and you'll survive this weekend."

"Is she being serious?" Brian asked Beck and Robbie.

"Unfortunately," Robbie informed his cousin.

"In that case, I better hand these over before you rip off my head," he said charmingly before giving her the chocolates.

"You're catching on quick, Alaska," Jade grabbed the bags and went straight for the dining table. Cat and Andre helped Jade set up the chocolate for the fountain while Robbie, Beck and Tori stayed to chat with Brian.

"So Brian, what brings you here to California?" Tori asked, the four of them sitting on the couches.

"Well, I'm from Alaska. Anywhere is better than where I live. And besides, it's California, who wouldn't want to come here?"

"True," Beck agreed.

"Plus, we got a week of school off because of bad weather, so I wanted to visit Robbie before I go back. It's a shame that I had to wait until the weekend just to fly over."

"Well, we are glad to have you here. Hope you have fun this weekend," Tori said.

"Thank you for inviting me to your lovely home. I feel like an intrusion for having to come last minute. I told Robbie it was no worry if I stayed home with our Mamaw and grandpa."

"Nonsense, man. The more the merrier," Beck patted his shoulder.

"So what is on the agenda for tonight?"

"Tori's parents have a fondue set and we're just going to hangout here for the rest of the night."

"Sounds like a wonderful time," Brian said.

"Come on, looks like they've melted the chocolate already," Beck said as he saw Jade devouring in chocolate covered goodies on her plate already.

The four got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"Brian, this is Andre. He is a musical genius," Tori said.

"Sup, man," they shook hands.

"Is that why he's listening to the stereo? Is he studying the different genres of mainstream music?" Brian wondered.

"No, he's just being stupid and trying to win a contest," Beck said plainly.

"Thanks, man," He glared. "You know I'm doing this so we can both get tickets," Andre reminded him. Beck laughed it off.

Tori then led Brian to the dining table.

"Well you already know Jade, the monster," Tori said.

"And my girlfriend," Beck said, trying to calm his girlfriend from harassing Tori or any of the guests.

"And this is our friend, Cat," Tori introduced the redhead.

"Hello Robbie's not alien twin cousin," Cat greeted innocently.

"H-hi," Brian was taken aback.

"Nice to meet you," she held her hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said absolutely winded. He shook her hand and absentmindedly kissed her knuckles. They all looked at him weird.

"Dude, this isn't the 60's," Jade broke the awkwardness.

"Sorry," he let go of Cat's hand and turned red.

"It's ok," Cat said not affected.

Trina descended from the stairs and went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey, Tri. Want some fondue?" Tori offered.

"No thanks," she said grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator and making her way back. "I'm gonna go do my workout anyways."

"In those pants?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, faster way to break them in," Trina explained.

"Makes sense," Andre nodded.

By that time, she managed to walk to the gang.

"These pants are just so tight," Trina said. "I just want them to break in already."

She then turned and noticed two Robbie's. She tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. They all anticipated her answer.

"Okay, either these pants are too tight and all the blood is rushing to my head, or there are two Robbie's in my kitchen."

The gang laughed.

"No, Trina this is-"

"I don't want to know. I still don't like you," she told the nerd and walked back upstairs.

"Ok… Well, let's eat!" Tori announced.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Later on that night, Brian stayed with Cat and Andre in the kitchen, talking pleasantly over something that was apparently amusing to Cat, as he was amused by her.

"So you're not an alien?"

"No, Cat. I can assure you I am a human," Brian chuckled.

"Then why do you and Robbie have the same face?"

"We're genetically identical because we're related. Our dads are twins and I guess the gene split itself and cousins are the next best thing to siblings."

"So you're twins?" Cat tried to grasp the concept.

"Technically, but not really," Brian said.

"I don't get it," Cat furrowed her eyebrows.

"We're look-alikes," Brian tried to explain.

"Oh. But you're not an alien, right?" she wanted to clarify.

Brian looked at her, beginning to grow confused himself, but shook it off.

"No, I'm not an alien. I'm Brian," he said.

"Kk!" Cat brushed it off.

She perkily showered another strawberry under the chocolate fondue fountain as he beamed at her with glossy eyes. He was clearly mesmerized.

Robbie sat near the piano with Tori, Jade and Beck, not happy with what was happening. Jade noticed that he was being pouty, and her natural thirst to see people unhappy grew curious.

"Why the long face, Shapiro?" Jade asked playfully.

He stared straight at his cousin and his best friend, not catching Jade's question. By this time, Beck and Tori realized he never answered, so they diverted their gaze to where his eyes were, watching the cute interaction between Brian and Cat.

"Awww, is someone a little jealous of a certain Eskimo man and our little redhead?"

"Eskimo man?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, duh. He's from Alaska," Jade said.

Robbie snapped out of his jealousy and faced his friends.

"I'm not jealous."

"Says the green-eyed monster behind those glasses," Beck chuckled.

"I am NOT jealous. I'm just saying, Brian is just being a little too friendly with someone he just met."

"Well Cat looks like she's enjoying it. Why aren't you mad at her?" Tori poked at him.

"Well Cat's filled with chocolate right now. She's getting a sugar high."

"Right. Sure," Jade smirked.

"Maybe it's because your cousin is giving the attention she wants from you," Beck suggested.

Tori, Beck and Jade got up after that comment to join the others and snack on some more sweets. They left Robbie to his thoughts because clearly, Beck was on to something.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

That night, Brian, Robbie and Rex were hanging out and watching TV at the Shapiro home.

"Say, Rex."

"Sup Brian."

"What do you think of Cat?"

"That crazy redhead?"

"Yes, the redhead," Brian chuckled.

"She's a nut job with good looks," Rex said plainly.

"She definitely _is_ a beauty," Brian daydreamed.

Robbie cleared his throat, "Why are you bringing her up?" he asked his cousin.

"No reason, just thinking about her."

"Uh oh," Rex chuckled.

"What?" Brian wondered.

"Someone's getting a little jealous."

"Who's jealous?" Robbie asked his puppet friend.

"You, dummy!"

"Hey! I'm not a dummy and I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are, to both, Robbie. Just admit it, fool!" Rex argued.

"Whoa, hold up. Jealous?" Brian pointed out.

"Yes. As in, Robbie is jealous that you're talking about Cat," Rex answered.

"Why would he be jealous? Oh man, is Cat your girlfriend?"

"He wishes."

"Rex!"

"It's true!"

"Wait, wait. Rex, explain please," Brian asked.

"Robbie's in love with Cat."

"He is?" Brian grew wide-eyed.

"No I'm not!"

"Oh I forgot to mention Robbie is a big weenie!"

"No I'm not!"

"Robbie, your sausage weenies are ready," Mrs. Shapiro called from the kitchen.

"Oh, be right back. I'll get our snack," Robbie said before getting up and leaving the room momentarily.

Brian took over and continued a conversation with Rex.

"So Robbie likes Cat, but he's too scared. Why?"

"Because they're like best friends. Aka Friend zoned," Rex said bluntly.

"Such a shame. He should go for it."

"He doesn't have the confidence and cool as you, Brian. Can't you be my owner?" Rex begged.

"Sorry Rex. That's Robbie's job. But…" Brian had an idea.

He picked up Robbie's cell phone and texted Cat.

_Hey Cat! Want to hangout on Sunday, just you and me? – Robbie_

Moments later, his phone beeped.

_Kk! What are we doing? – Cat_

_It's a surprise! – Robbie_

_Oh I love surprises! – Cat_

"Man, what are you doing?" Rex asked.

"If Robbie won't man up and court Cat, then why can't I? I'm his look alike anyways," Brian explained. "Plus she's cute. I don't mind flirting with her all night."

"First of all, stop talking like you're from the 60's, man! And second, you're going to pretend to be Robbie to figure out and play with Cat's feelings?"

"Yes I am," Brian looked squarely at Rex. After a moment.

"Okay, just making sure," Rex said.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Brian, as Robbie, met up with Cat at the mall and the two got lost for hours in the arcade, playing every game. Cat had an amazing time being playful with 'Robbie' and enjoying his company. Brian wouldn't deny that at certain times he forgot he was pretending to be his cousin and actually enjoying his time with Cat.

By dinnertime, Cat brought 'Robbie' to Nozu. They ran into Beck and Andre sitting at a booth.

"Hey it's Robbie and Cat," Beck said to Andre.

"Hi Andre! Hi Beck!"

"Hello gentlemen," Brian, as Robbie greeted.

"Sup guys," Andre said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cat wondered.

"Andre's boom box ran out of battery and his grandma messed up their electricity at his apartment just now so he called me to listen to the radio here."

"Why here at Nozu?" Brian asked.

"Because I was craving sushi."

"Us too!" Cat cheered. "But I'll be right back. I need to pee," she said and bounced off to the ladies' room.

Brian had Andre scoot over so he could sit with the boys to wait for Cat to return. Beck decided to make small talk.

"So, man. What are you and Cat doing?"

"Oh, you know. Just on a date," Brian smirked.

"Wow, a date. Really?" Beck was impressed. "Is Cat having a good time?"

"Yes she is."

"Where'd you guys go?"

"Mall. Played at the arcade."

"And when does your flight leave?"

"Tonight at 10-"

Brian froze. He was caught. Beck looked at him with a poker face.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"You talk too proper, man. Just like Jade said," Andre explained.

"What's up?" Beck wanted to know.

"Just wanted to see if my cousin had a chance with this girl. Plus, she's cute."

"Don't mess with our friend like that," Beck said sternly. When needed, he would protect Cat like a sister.

"I'm not, I promise. I just know my foolish cousin is too scared to ask her out, why not have me do it, see if she likes Robbie back and give her the courage to make a move on him instead."

"That's pretty legit," Andre somewhat agreed.

"But still can turn into a huge mess with one wrong move," Beck reasoned.

"I won't hurt her, I promise," Brian said before Cat returned.

"Hi guys!" Cat said. "I'm all peed out."

"That's nice," Andre said not amused.

"Come on Cat, let's go sit at the bar. We can watch people do some karaoke," Brian suggested.

"Oh I love Karaoke!" Cat walked over to the bar and sat at a stool.

"I'm watching you," Beck spoke.

Brian nodded and sat with his date. For a while, Brian was being polite so Beck decided to just let it go. He turned to Andre, clearly annoyed.

"Okay Andre, you're really starting to get annoying with that radio contest."

"Come on man, it's the last day. I just have a feeling they're going to play Ginger Fox soon."

"Tori and Jade did warn you they'd do this. You wasted your entire weekend glued to a radio. Please. Take like a five minute break."

"Alright Alright, geez. What do you suppose I do?"

"I don't know. It's karaoke night here. Why don't you sing a song?" Beck suggested.

"Okay," Andre agreed without hesitation. He got up to the stage and asked the DJ to play a song.

"Ohhh! Andre's going to sing! He's really good!"

"I'll bet," Brian smiled and waited for Andre's performance to begin.

The music started and Andre got into the groove.

**_Stop the world  
_****_Take a picture  
_****_Take a minute  
_****_'Cuz I missed ya  
_****_Till this day  
_****_Yeah, I can't believe  
_****_You're right in front of my face  
_****_You're right in front of my…  
_****_Subconsciously  
_****_In the night  
_****_I dreamed of her  
_****_And she came alive  
_****_She's so sweet  
_****_Hope she doesn't mind  
_****_Eat up all of her time  
_****_Eat up all of her…_**

**_Hey, hey!  
_****_Hope you enjoy your stay  
_****_Feelin' good in the honeymoon stage  
_****_You'll find me_**

"Want to dance?"

"I'd love to dance," she smiled and took his hand. The two made it to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he respectfully placed his hands to the side of her waist. They swayed back and forth, staring at each other as they listened to Andre sing.

**_Ha, you'll find me…_**

**_When the sun goes down  
_****_And the star lights up my night  
_****_'Cuz she's around  
_****_Don't wanna let this moment  
_****_Go, whoa ho  
_****_Go, whoa ho, ha  
_****_But the question is  
_****_Will it be here…  
_****_Forever, forever-ever, forever-ever?  
_****_Ay, will it be here…  
_****_Forever, forever-ever, forever-ever?_**

**_Speeding through life  
_****_Race cars  
_****_Fighting everyday  
_****_Battle scars  
_****_Badabada  
_****_Ha, yeah battle scars  
_****_But they always heal  
_****_With a little love_**

Brian felt courage so he decided to lean in. Cat, for a minute was lost in thought and allowed him to lean in, leaning in herself. But for some odd reason, she immediately pulled back.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry," she told him.

"N-no. I'm sorry," Brian apologized.

"You're a great guy, but…" she started.

So this was the friend zone Robbie told him about, Brian thought. Guess he'll never have a chance with her.

"But I like Robbie."

He looked at Cat. She was serious. He realized she figured it out. Not as dumb as I thought, he said to himself.

He smiled at her and nodded. They didn't need to speak any more. It was all understood, but they did finish the song to end their lovely night.

**_Hey, hey!  
_****_Hope you enjoy your stay  
_****_Feelin' good in the honeymoon stage  
_****_You'll find me  
_****_Ha, you'll find me…  
_****_When the sun goes down  
_****_And the star lights up my night  
_****_'Cuz she's around  
_****_Don't wanna let this moment  
_****_Go, whoa ho  
_****_Go, whoa ho, ha  
_****_But the question is  
_****_Will it be here…  
_****_Forever, forever-ever, forever-ever?  
_****_Ay, will it be here…  
_****_Forever, forever-ever, forever-ever?_**

"Robbie's a lucky guy you know," he said.

Cat smiled at Brian.

"Just don't be afraid of him. He's like a spider. More afraid of you than you are of him," was Brian's only advice to her.

"Robbie's a spider?" Cat was amused. "No wonder why he has long spidery legs!"

"No, Cat. That was a comparison," Brian chuckled. "Just… think about it."

With that, he kissed her hand and left.

Cat happily sighed and sat at the table where Beck and Andre were.

"Sup Lil' Red, have a nice night?"

"Yeah, but can I tell you a secret?" she told the boys.

"Sure, Cat," Beck said. She looked to her left then to her right, then leaned closer to them, signaling them to lean closer.

"That wasn't Robbie. That was his twin not alien cousin Brian."

Andre and Beck fake gasped.

"No!"

"It was?!"

"Mhm. Nothing gets past Cat Valentine," She winked and nodded.

"And there it was folks, Ginger Fox's latest hit single 'Still Number 1'. Time to grab a phone and call in to win passes for an advance ride at the triple looper at Santa Monica Pier," the DJ on the radio announced.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! It's here!" Andre screamed. "Everybody it's here! The contest!" he hollered.

"Andre! Andre!" Beck got his attention.

"Yeah?!" Andre said excitingly.

"Go call!" his friend ordered.

"Right!" Andre just remembered.

Andre took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Aw man caller 24."

He hung up and tried again.

"33! Dengit!"

"Here I'll help," Beck took his phone out and called.

"47."

"66."

"72"

"90."

"97."

"And we have our 100th caller!" The DJ said.

"Beck, did you get it?!" Andre anticipated.

"Nah man, I thought that was you."

"Aw no! Who's caller 100?" Andre sulked to his seat defeated.

"Hello you are the winner of the advanced passes! Who's this?"

"This is Cat, who's this?"

Beck and Andre turned to their redheaded friend, shocked that she was it.

"My name's AJ and you just won the radio contest!"

"Oh. I thought I was calling Jade," Cat said plainly. "My friend Andre wanted to win this. Maybe I should hang up so he can call-"

"Cat, no!" Andre dodged forward to grab her phone.

"Here, use my phone to call Jade," Beck handed her his PearPhone.

"Kk!" she said and took the black pearPhone.

"Hello?! AJ? Did I win?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"My name's Andre."

"Andre, you are the winner of two advanced passes to the triple looper ride at Santa Monica Pier!" AJ announced.

"YEEEEAAHHHH!" Andre cheered, going crazy in the restaurant.

"Some people are just plain wacko," Cat told Beck, while she was on the line waiting for Jade to pick up.

Beck chuckled and ruffled the top of her head, agreeing with Cat on this one.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Monday morning, the gang reconvened at Tori's locker once again.

"So boys, how was the ride?" Tori asked.

"It was so awesome Tori! That triple loop was epic!" Andre was still pumped.

"Yeah, I gotta say it was pretty good," Beck agreed.

"I still can't believe you were the 100th caller," Tori said.

"Well technically Cat was the one who called in," Beck admitted.

"I thought I was calling Jade," Cat said plainly.

"What? Why?" Tori wondered.

"Well they announced a number to call and I was thinking of calling Jade, so I thought the radio guy was my mind talking to me telling me Jade's number," the redhead explained.

"Why would some idiot announce my phone number in public radio, Cat?" Jade said.

"I don't know," Cat said cheerfully, not fazed at all.

"Anyways," Beck said to keep everyone form getting confused. "Andre, please tell me that's the last contest you're doing."

"Yeah, you wasted your weekend," Jade said.

"You should've listened to us and waited until Sunday," Tori said.

"Don't worry you guys, no more contests for me," Andre said.

Trina walked by excited.

"Guys, did you hear about the contest JetBrew is having?"

"No, what is it?" Beck asked.

"The JetBrew truck will be at school today and the person to hold their hand the longest on the truck until tomorrow morning wins free JetBrew for a year! And Helen is letting the contest members skip class!"

"Free coffee?" Jade's eyes perked up.

"A contest?!" Andre grew excited.

"Yeah!" Trina cheered before running off.

Andre and Jade looked at each other, then to their friends.

"See ya!" the two said before jetting off towards Trina's direction.

Robbie and Rex walked in and met up with the remainder of his friends at the younger Vega's locker.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey man, did your cousin go home already?" Beck asked.

"Yep. Left late last night," he said.

"I wanted to come with him!" Rex complained.

Robbie ignored that and dug something out of his pocket. "Hey Cat, Brian wanted me to give you his number." He handed over the piece of paper.

"No thanks," she smiled confidently.

"What?" Robbie and everyone were confused.

"Ehh," Rex was shocked too.

"I already have one Robbie. I don't need a twin alien," she giggled.

Robbie smiled at her and it seemed like the two shared a moment. That was until Jade hollered from afar.

"Cat! I need you. Go get me coffee while I sit here and do this contest!"

"Kk!" Cat immediately got sucked out of her moment with Robbie and happily skipped to attend to her best friend.

Beck patted Robbie's back and Tori smiled.

"I'm so confused," Robbie said.

"Cat is still a wack job," Rex said. "But a hot wack job."

"Look at that, Rob. You're still her favorite," Beck smiled.

"Yeah. Even if there are a ton of imitations in the world, nothing beats the original."

"It's like beauty and the beast. A wack job beauty, but she'll always go for the ugly guy," Rex said more like an offense, but as a comment.

"Yeah, what Rex said. I think," Tori and Beck agreed.

Cat, moments later, came back very bouncy.

"HI, HI, HI, HIIIII!" she greeted.

"What's going on?" Beck was alert.

Cat bounced in her place right before and angry Jade came stomping in.

"Cat, I said to buy me coffee, not drink my coffee!"

"I'm bouncy! Tee-hee-hee!" she said and started running.

"I'll get her," Beck said and started chasing her up the stairs.

"I still want my coffee," Jade stomped towards Beck and Cat.

Robbie and Tori looked at each other.

"I take that back, she's just a wack job," Rex said.

"She's… a work in progress," Tori said and the two went off to class.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Song Featured: Forever by Andre**

**(Leon Thomas III, Metro Hearts)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~****  
**

_**On the next episode:**_

**"Man I'm so hungry," Andre complained.  
****"Want some of my potato chips?" Robbie offered.****  
****"No they're not, they're too boring," Andre said  
****"Then make your own flavor," Sinjin handed them a flyer.**

_**Festus makes a bargain with Andre and Robbie.**_

**"I'll tell you what," Festus said. "I will make you a deal, boddy. If you win this contest, I will give you two free French fries."  
****"DEAL!"**

_**Meanwhile,**_

**"My acting coach decided to give us a last minute assignment. We have to create a short video with just a male and female character and present it in a week," Beck said.**  
**"Ouch. Only a week?" Tori said.**  
**"Yeah, and I'm flipping out. Anybody want to be in it?"**  
**"No we're all busy with Andre and Robbie's contest," Cat said.**

**_Desperate for help, Beck ends up working with..._**

**"I couldn't help but listen in," Sinjin interrupted. "If you need a male actor, I'm free," he offered.**  
**"Eavesdropping?" Andre asked the geek.**  
**"Sure Sinjin," Beck sighed.**

_**Tune in Next Saturday, September 21, for The Bargaining Chip!**_


	4. The Bargaining Chip

**A/N: Hey guys, wanted to answer a few questions people have been asking. Thanks for the feedback first of all. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. And I'm also glad for the constructive feedback. That's my biggest challenge, being more descriptive. And I'm still working on several chapters/episodes so I'll try my best. **

**I didn't notice that I put a lot of Zoey 101 references in these stories, but I can't help it, I loved that show. And then I realized I wrote a story based on an episode of Zoey 101 and that was PURE coincidence!**

**I'm working to play as many ships (romance and friendship) as I can, not just the traditional Tandre, Cabbie, Bade ones. I know it's mostly Cabbie but soon you'll see Tandre, Bade, Cade, Cori, Candre, Bori, Rade, and more; even ones with Trina and Sinjin. Stay tuned!**

**Okay, enough of me, I'm posting this early this weekend because I posted late last weekend. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Man I'm so hungry," Andre complained as he and Robbie waited in line for the Grub Truck.

"Relax, Andre. We're next. Want some of my potato chips?" Robbie offered. "I bought some from the vending machine before lunch."

"No thanks, man. The chips here are just too plain and boring."

"That's true. Even the new flavors are old now," Robbie said.

"Hello boddy!" Festus greeted them. "What would you like?"

"Can I get a hamburger," Andre ordered.

"Would you like French fries or potato chips boddy?"

"Uhh," Andre said reaching for his wallet. He took out his cash and counted it. "Ughh I guess chips. Fries cost too much."

"These chips are good," Festus said.

"No they're not, they're too boring," Andre repeated. "Cant you sell other flavored chips, Festus?"

"Nope, these are good flavors, man!" he defended.

"Hey guys," Sinjin crept up on them.

"What's up Sinjin?" Robbie said.

"I couldn't help but eavesdrop-"

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation?" Andre raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… What I was going to say," Sinjin brushed it off, "is that there's this new contest that you and Robbie can enter since you're so against chips and you don't like fries."

"Look, there's nothing against chips or fries. We like them both, but obviously we prefer fries more," Andre explained.

"It's just fries are more expensive," Robbie added.

"Then make your own flavor," Sinjin handed a flyer to the guys.

"Our own flavor?" Robbie repeated.

"But I still want fries over chips," Andre complained.

"I'll tell you what," Festus said. "I will make you a deal, boddies. If you win this contest, I will give you two free French fries until you graduate."

Robbie and Andre looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You'll give us free fries if we just win this contest?" Andre reinstated.

"Until we graduate?" Robbie wanted reassurance.

"Yes boddy."

"Well Festus, you drive a hard bargain, but…" Andre said before looking at Robbie.

"DEAL!" both guys said and shook hands with him.

"Good, that'll be $3.50 for your burger and chips," he said to Andre.

He paid for his lunch and the two walked over to their friends.

"Guys, guess what?!" Andre said.

"Okay um, bungee jumping?" Cat asked.

"Bungee jumping?" Tori looked at her confused.

"Andre said to guess," Cat said unaffected.

"Just get to the point before she gets us started," Jade said.

"Andre and I are entering a contest!" Robbie said.

"Yay?" Tori said unenthusiastically.

"That's not the best part!" Robbie said.

"Then get to it before I dunk your head in a trash can."

"Festus said if we win, he'll give us free French fries until we graduate!" Robbie exclaimed ignoring Jade's threat.

"Whoa!"

"Cool."

"I like French fries. But what do you think they call it in France? I wonder what American fries taste like. Do you think they have American fries in France?"

They all stared at Cat blankly.

"So, free fries. That's cool!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, not gonna throw my head in the garbage now are you, Jade?" Robbie bragged.

"Try me, Shapiro."

"Shutting up," he zipped his mouth.

"What's the contest?" Tori asked.

"Make a new potato chip flavor," Andre said.

"Cool," Tori said.

"You girls want to be our taste testers? We'll share our fries with you if we win," Andre offered.

"Sure."

"Kk!"

"No."

"Why not?" Andre wondered.

"Because I don't want to consume anything Robbie makes."

"But I'm not making anything, just a flavor," he defended.

"NO," she glared at him and he took a step back.

"Hey guys," Beck came up to them. "Sorry I'm late. My acting coach decided to give us a last minute assignment. We have to create a short video with just a male and female character and present it in a week."

"Ouch. Only a week?" Tori said.

"Yeah, and I'm flipping out."

"What's it got to be about?"

"Anything. Free assignment. He's just going for the concept of throwing something last minute at us and seeing how we can act on our feet."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Andre said.

"It is, man. Anybody want to be in it with me?" he asked desperately.

"No we're all busy with Andre and Robbie's contest," Cat said.

"Another contest, Andre?" Beck questioned his best friend.

"Well if they win, Festus is giving them free French fries for a year," Tori pointed out.

"Yeah. Fries from France!" Cat hollered.

"So none of you are free?" Beck asked again to make sure.

Robbie, Andre, Tori and Cat shook their heads before they all looked at Jade. She would have helped her boyfriend, but right now Jade was being lazy to have to do a school assignment. So before anyone could say anything, she spoke up.

"Nope, we're all busy," Jade said.

"But I thought-" Tori began.

"Sorry Beck. Me, Tori and Cat are taste testers for Andre and Robbie's chip contest thing," Jade told her boyfriend.

"I couldn't help but listen in," Sinjin interrupted again.

"Eavesdropping again?" Andre asked the geek.

Sinjin ignored him and talked to Beck.

"If you need a male actor, I'm free," he offered.

Beck thought for a moment, stared at his friends, then sighed and turned to Sinjin.

"Sure Sinjin," he said. After all, he did bond with Sinjin and few times and the geek proved to be pretty cool when he wasn't weird.

"Yay!" Sinjin squealed and ran off in excitement.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

After school, the gang, minus Beck, headed over to Tori's. They were sitting in the living room brainstorming some possible potato chip flavors.

"How about donuts?" Cat said.

"Donuts as a chip flavor?" Tori asked.

"Oh, I thought we were thinking of a snack to eat."

"Are you craving donuts, Cat?" Robbie asked.

"No," she said cheerily.

Tori, Andre and Jade looked at her weirdly.

"Then why'd you-" Tori began but stopped before getting frustrated. "Never mind. What are some potato chip flavors we can think of?"

"Donuts!"

"Cat, we don't have any donuts!" he best friend shouted.

"No, donuts as a flavor!"

"Okay, so now you're saying you want donut flavored potato chips?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, who doesn't like donuts?" Cat exclaimed.

The girls looked at her weird.

"Look, it doesn't matter how ridiculous we sound, we'll write out every possible flavor," Andre said.

Robbie took out his PearPad and started to write everyone's ideas down.

"Okay, what else?" Andre asked.

"How about like a hot flavor like spicy barbecue?" Tori suggested.

"Are you allowed to just enhance an already existing flavor out there?" Jade wondered.

"That's a good question, Jade. Let me check." Robbie looked it up on his PearPad. "Nope, doesn't say. Let's write it down as a back up but only use it if we run out of ideas," he suggested to Andre.

"Alright, what else?"

"How about a disgusting flavor? Why not give them a chance?" Jade said.

"Well, what does bitterness and evil taste like, Jade?" Tori smirked.

"Coffee and spite, with a dash of I'm going to kill your pretty face," Jade smiled evilly at the Latina.

"Oh, coffee!" Tori said.

"Good one," Andre said and noted it.

They continued to shout out ridiculous flavors that Robbie and Andre mostly came up with, with an occasional idea from Cat, Jade and Tori. Though they pretty much ruled out a ton of the flavors the girls suggested because Jade's were extremely disgusting, Tori's were outrageous combinations that Robbie or Andre couldn't even begin to create, and Cat's were just plain weird.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang. Tori got up to answer it.

"Oh, hey Beck, Sinjin."

"Hey guys," Beck greeted.

"Babe, I told you, I'm not going to be in your film, especially since Sinjin's in it."

"Yeah, and Cat and I already promised Andre and Robbie our time. Sorry buddy," Tori told him.

"I get it," Beck rolled his eyes. "I'm… Well, we're… we're uh, we're here for-"

"Is that Beck? I'm coming!" Trina yelled from the top of the stairs. After what felt like forever, she made her way down finally and invited the guys inside.

"Trina?" Jade said dumbfounded.

"You asked my sister to star in your film?" Tori was just as shocked.

"Duh, Tor. Some people actually see natural talent," Trina exclaimed before walking out to the patio.

"She was the only other available person," Beck said as he and Sinjin followed the older Vega outside.

Robbie stood up and patted Beck on the shoulder.

"Good luck man," he told him.

"Thanks," Beck said.

"Hey, why don't we make a chip flavor called desperation," Tori joked.

"Yeah, hold on let me get a whiff of Beck," Andre joked.

"Ha. Ha," Beck glared at his friends and walked to his awaiting actors.

After the gang stopped laughing and created a long enough list, Andre suggested they head over to a Quick-E-Mart to buy some of the ingredients.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

At the Quick-E-Mart, the guys came up with even more bizarre flavor ideas as they passed the aisles. The girls were starting to regret volunteering to become taste testers, but they really didn't want to work on an assignment because senioritis was starting to creep up on them. On top of that, neither of them wanted to work with Sinjin nor Trina.

"I almost feel sorry for Beck," Tori said.

"Yeah well, he's a big boy," Jade said.

"I'm sure Sinjin and Trina aren't that bad," Cat tried to give them a break.

After a moment to think about it, they shook it off.

"No, they're _that_ bad," Tori said.

"Well a true director can go through any obstacle," Jade said. "He'll be fine."

"I wonder how he's doing right now," Cat said.

Back at the Vega house…

"No, Trina! You aren't supposed to leave your marker. Your character doesn't need to walk anywhere," Beck said.

"But that's boring. I'm an actress!"

"Then be a good actress and listen to the director's directions," he was about ready to pull out his perfectly wavy hair.

"Hey, Beck. When's lunch?" Sinjin said munching on the prop food.

"Sinjin, don't eat the bread! That's part of the scene!"

"Listen, Beck. I don't understand why you would make me a poor beggar. I'm obviously more fabulous than that filthy poor person role," Trina said.

"Look, this film is about two people having a change of heart from each other and seeing eye-to-eye. He doesn't see her as a beggar and she doesn't see him as an uptight restaurant owner in the end."

"Ew, you better not tell me I'm going to fall in love with Sinjin and then have to kiss him!" Trina gagged.

"I get to kiss Trina?!" Sinjin's eyes lit up.

"No, there's no romance. Just friendship. But if you keep ignoring my directions I sure as heck will rewrite a kiss in there!" he warned.

"Okay, okay!" Trina said. "Sheesh. Come on, Sinjin, let's take it from the top."

"Finally," Beck raised his arms.

Suddenly, Trina's phone rang.

"Oh wait, it's my friend Lindsay," Trina answered her phone. "Hey girl! No I'm not busy," she said. She then looked at Beck. "Hey, we're going to take five, okay?" she said before getting a response from him.

"Oooh lunch time!" Sinjin cheered and continued to munch on the prop food.

Beck slumped in his chair and took in really deep breaths while massaging his temples.

"This is for my grade. This is for my grade," he chanted to himself.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

After buying almost every ingredient possible, including some ridiculous ones that Andre knew they wouldn't even use, the gang headed back to Tori's. Robbie and Andre spent a good hour or so in the kitchen mixing up concoctions for random flavors to spray on plain potato chips. The girls visited Beck for a little bit to say hello and offered to help with props or stage direction in their down time, but Beck really just needed a break from Trina and Sinjin. He managed to get one 30-second scene filmed with their help and his actors' cooperation. Too soon, the girls had to go back and taste Andre and Robbie's creations.

After just an hour more, Beck decided to call it a day with Trina and Sinjin. They'd reconvene the following day. Once Sinjin left and Trina headed to the mall, Beck went inside the living room to visit his friends. What he came inside to was just as unpleasant as the lack of performance his two actors did for him that afternoon. Currently, Jade was vomiting in the kitchen sink, Robbie was holding up her hair. Cat was holding a bag of ice on her tongue and waved to Beck.

"What happened?" he asked the redhead.

"My tuug gah buwnt," she said through the ice cubes.

"Why is my girlfriend hurling?"

"Her tunny diin't agwee wiff da fwavor," Cat said again.

"Her tummy didn't agree with the flavor?"

"Uhuh," Cat cheerfully nodded.

"Ok, so where are Tori and Andre?"

As if on cue, the door opened and in stepped Tori and Andre.

"Doctor says you gotta take these pills before you go to bed and try to calm down for the next 24 hours."

"Okay. Is the swelling down?" Tori said, lifting an ice pack from her throat.

"Yeah, just a little red," Andre said.

"Daff's nee!" Cat said from the kitchen assuming Andre was calling her by her nickname, Lil' Red.

Ignoring the redhead, Beck walked over to his two friends.

"Hey Andre, where'd you guys go? And what's up with Tori?"

"She got an allergic reaction to one of our flavors," Andre explained.

"Which one?"

"Kiwi," Andre said.

"Kiwi flavored potato chips?" Beck questioned.

"Hey, it was an idea in progress! And I didn't know that Tori was allergic to kiwi flavors as well as the green fuzzy fruit!"

"Kiwi flavor?" Beck asked again.

"Well actually, Robbie added kiwi juice to the mix without telling me."

"Robbie! I'm gonna kill you," Tori tried to yell but ended up hacking because of her infected throat.

"So how did Cat's tongue get burnt?" Beck wondered.

"Another flavor, spicy tuna."

"Like the sushi?"

"Yeah, the fish."

"Sushi flavored chips?" Beck clarified.

"Yeah, well I kind of like wasabi on mine so I figured to add a slab of wasabi to the spicy tuna but I forgot Cat can't handle the taste so her tongue started to burn and swell. This time that was my fault," Andre shrugged.

"Wow," Beck said.

Cat joined Tori and sat on the couch moments later. Robbie was guiding Jade to the couch, giving her a barf bag just in case. Beck kissed the top of her head and sat her down.

"So what flavor did my girlfriend have to taste to make her stomach upset?" he questioned, though a part of him was scared to ask.

"Well, Jade was the bravest one from the three, trying out 4 flavors while Cat and Tori tried 2 each," Robbie said.

"Tori had obviously the Kiwi, and donut flavor," Andre said.

"Donut?" Beck asked.

"Cat's idea," Andre said.

"It tasted like burnt bread," Tori complained.

"And Cat had spicy tuna with wasabi and Cotton Candy," Robbie shared.

"Da cotton canny tated lie buwn thugar," Cat said.

"You guys tend to burn your flavors don't you?" Beck laughed.

"We're amateurs, Beck! Give us a break," Andre defended.

"So what 4 flavors did Jade try?"

"Well, there was mushroom," Robbie listed off.

"Ew."

"Seaweed," Andre said next.

"That's disgusting."

"Black licorice."

"Even Jade hates that flavor."

"And Brisket. Robbie's Mamaw's secret recipe."

"And Jade ate all of that?" he was amazed.

"Yeah and it didn't mix well in her stomach. So she hurled," Robbie said.

"Sha-Shapiro," Jade said breathlessly.

"Yes?" Robbie asked her.

"Come closer," she said weakly.

Robbie leaned his head closer to her face.

"C-closer," she said again.

He leaned closer, two inches from her face. Every watched the two, interested in what she was doing.

"W-when I get better, I'm going to kill you," she barely whispered.

"Yikes," Robbie squeaked and took a step back.

"And Andre," Jade said.

"Y-yeah?" he asked nervously starting to tense up.

"You're next," she said before running back to the sink to hurl.

"Alright, that's enough taste testing for the day. Your genius' really need to focus on a flavor," Beck said. "How about I take you girls out for frozen yogurt, you know to clear your pallets?"

"Okay," Tori croaked. "That'll help my throat."

"Yay I wuv Fwozen Yoguuut!" Cat cheered.

"Okay," Jade said weakly walking back to the living room.

"Yeah, let's take a break Andre," Robbie said. The guys started towards the door until Beck stopped them.

"No. You two will stay here and think of a real flavor that won't send anyone to the hospital or to the bathroom to throw up," Beck ordered. "And clean up the kitchen while you're at it."

He got the girls ready and they left Tori's a minute later. Robbie and Andre grudgingly cleaned up their messes in the kitchen as well as Jade's vomit in the sink. Well, Robbie cleaned Jade's mess. Andre went out to buy himself and Robbie some food. They decided to take a quick food break before getting back to the drawing board. Andre ended up getting inside out burger hamburgers and fries for them both. They sat at Tori's couch and watched some TV while munching on their meals.

"Man, even this burger can't take away the taste of that brisket flavor," Andre said. Andre and Robbie had also tasted their own creations to show the girls they were edible. It was the only way they agreed to be testers.

"Yeah, my fries taste salty and mushroomy too," Robbie said.

"How do those scientists come up with those clever potato chip flavors?" Andre said after he finished his burger.

"And they're so simple too!" Robbie argued. "Barbeque! Ranch! Garlic! Who would've thought."

"Man, that dang brisket flavor is not making my fries taste good!" Andre kept complaining.

"I can't believe we're doing all this for free fries too," Robbie said.

"Rob pass the ketchup. Or the ranch. Anything to give this French fry some flavor. I do not want brisket breath!"

Robbie handed over a couple packets to his friend. Andre drenched his fries with dip and devoured half of them.

"Is the brisket flavor gone?"

"Close enough," Andre said. "The ketchup helped that's for sure."

"Isn't it crazy that if you have a simple dip, it just enhances the flavor of the chip?"

"Yeah, like ranch or french onion."

"Or even bean dip and cheese for tortilla chips. That's crazy!"

"Even crazier, those are all already chip flavors," Andre pointed.

"It was that simple," Robbie commented. "There's got to be a flavor out there that hasn't been done yet."

"Right? I bet it's the simplest flavor and we're thinking too hard," Andre suggested.

"Oh well, let's finish up these fries and get back to work," Robbie said.

"Yeah give me some more packets. Let this be our last meal before we face the music," Andre said.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

The following morning, Beck headed over to Trina's to finish his film. To think the first day was bad, this second day was much worse.

"Trina for the last time, a poor beggar does not own diamond studded stilettos and an Italian scarf," Beck yelled.

"Beck, I don't want to wear old rags! What do you think I look like? A poor person?"

"YES!"

"Well excuuuuse me! Need I remind you I make a living with my Spanish TV show, _Divertisimo_!"

"Trina, that's what your character is, not you," Beck pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his cool.

"Well I didn't sign up for be a poor beggar," Trina sat at her chair and pulled her phone out to play a game.

Beck decided to handle her later. He was in no place to lose an actor. So he turned to his male actor and faced another problem.

"Okay, now let's see if you can cooperate better than miss Diva over here," Beck told Sinjin.

"I heard that!" the older Vega hollered.

"You were meant to!" Beck spat.

"Wow, Jade really _is_ rubbing off on you," Sinjin said plainly.

"Don't test me, Sinjin," Beck said through gritted teeth.

Sinjin wasn't fazed and started munching on something. Beck noticed and deeply sighed.

"Sinjin, how many times do I have to tell you to stop eating the props, and stop messing up the position of things too!" Beck warned him.

"But this costume is itchy and I get hungry when I work grueling hours," the geek said.

"Grueling hours? We've barely done anything in these 3 hours. How is that grueling?"

"It just is! And I can't help it, this ciabatta bread is delicious," he said before taking another bite of the loaf.

"You know what, just don't touch anything. And spit that bread out. Come on, Sinjin, Trina. Let's at least get one scene done."

Trina reluctantly got up and wore the 'rags' while Beck wrestled the bread loaf from Sinjin's hands and placed it on the table where his character was supposed to sit.

"Alright, this scene is when both characters meet and you're asking him for food." Beck was going to use still camera the whole time since he didn't have a crew so he hit the record button and stepped away from the camera. "And… action!"

Trina slowly walked over to the table where Sinjin was sitting, acting like a pretty believable beggar.

"Excuse me, kind sir," she started. So far so good. "I'm cold and weak. May I please have some food?"

"Good," Beck nodded at Trina.

"Why should I, a wealthy man, give food from my table to you, a beggar? I worked hard for this food."

"Yes," Beck was relieved Sinjin said his line perfectly.

"Please sir, just a simple lobster tail with butter would suffice."

"CUT!"

"What? We were actually doing well. Why'd you cut?!" Trina argued.

"Trina, the script said a simple loaf of bread, not a lobster tail and butter," Beck pointed out.

"Well I was improvising," she informed him.

"Why- why would you improvise to something so bogus?" Beck questioned.

"Because if you're going to make me a beggar I might as well ask for something fulfilling. Not a measly piece of bread," she said.

"That's stupid," Sinjin said.

"Sinjin!"

"Yes, it's very stupid. And not believable," Beck said turning to Sinjin to thank him. "God, Sinjin, stop eating the bread! We're running out!"

"And that's another thing," Trina pointed out. " I am not going to ask for a piece of bread this dork has been nibbling on for the past two days," Trina said.

"Trina, just do what the script says, please! I'm begging you!"

"Well if you're such a good beggar, you should just play my part," Trina said. Then her phone rang. "Oooh!"

"Don't answer it, I didn't call a break."

"Well I'm calling it then… Hello? Hey girl! No I'm not busy," Trina said and sat at the table. Sinjin was obviously nibbling on the bread and Beck threw in the towel.

"Fine. Take five. AND ONLY FIVE. Then we'll try to start over again," Beck said and went inside. He raided the Vega's refrigerator for a beverage and pulled out the aspirin he brought from his backpack and took some medicine. Good thing he brought it otherwise he'd have a terrible migraine by the end of the day because of those two. Tori was coming down the stairs when she saw her friend walking towards the living room.

"Hey Beck, how's the film coming along?" she asked.

He slumped on the couch and she sat beside him after he let out a huge grunt.

"That bad?" she asked.

"Just look outside," he pointed to her patio, not turning his head to see what could possibly be chaos and confusion.

Tori glanced over and saw Trina talking on her phone and playing with her hair, while Sinjin was eating the food and messing up the props.

"Ouch," she said.

"Maybe I should just throw in the towel and get an F," he said.

"Come on, don't do that."

"Well I can't ask you guys because Andre and Robbie practically killed you three. And I'm not even going to ask if the guys found a flavor."

"Well even if they did, Jade, Cat and I refused to taste any more. My allergic reaction is slowly getting better, Jade's stomach is still a bit weak, and Cat doesn't have feeling on her tongue yet."

"Then it's settled, I'm going to take that F," Beck said.

"Since when does Beck Oliver quit," Tori mentioned.

"Since he had to deal with the worse of the worse," he pointed angrily back at the patio.

"Yeah, Trina and Sinjin are a challenge."

"The biggest challenge of my life," he corrected.

"Well that's what gives you more of a reason to overcome this challenge. Come on, you're an actor and a good director. You just have to learn how to improvise and work with what you got."

"How can I work with them if they aren't cooperating?"

"Play some mind games on them. Get them to cooperate by making them contribute to your story."

"I guess."

"And don't be simple minded. Maybe the vision that you originally thought of has altered," Tori said. Then her phone beeped. "Oh, sorry to cut this short, I got to go back to my doctor for a follow up."

"Thanks for the advice, Tor."

"No problem buddy. And… well just don't let Trina burn the house down please," she chuckled, prompting him to chuckle too. "See ya."

Once Tori left, Beck took in a deep breath and decided to try this film again. He went back out to the patio and sat his actors down.

"Okay guys. We got to get this film done and I know it won't happen if we don't come to a compromise. Sinjin, what's the matter with your character?"

"Well his costume is itchy."

"Okay, don't wear it. We'll think of something else."

"And I get hungry because of the stress," he said finishing the last bite of the bread.

"We're working on that," Beck told him. "Trina?"

"First of all, I don't want to be a beggar," she started. "And my clothes. No, no, no. Then my lines. I still think my character deserves more than bread. Then again that brings me back to my first complaint. She's a beggar."

"Well then how do you suppose we get the message through about people from different worlds meeting eye-to-eye?" Beck asked.

"Do you really have to go back like a hundred years ago to make that message clear? I mean so many people have used this typical story. Be more modern, dude," Trina pointed out.

"You're right, Trina. I really should be more conventional," Beck nodded. For once, he agreed with her. "Tell me, what do you think?"

He got up and pretended to fix a few props that Sinjin knocked over, but really he wanted to sneak over to the camera to see if it was still rolling. It turns out that the camera had been rolling since they first started and Beck was glad. So he let Trina suggest her idea.

**********_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**(Artistic Vision: The whole time this conversation is happening, we are seeing it through the lens of the camera)**

**********_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

"Well if you want different people to see eye-to-eye you got to give everyone a chance to stand their ground. I mean take me and Sinjin, two different people, and even you," Trina explained.

"I wouldn't say you're so different," Beck tried to be nice.

"Sure, right. Because your girlfriend tells me constantly no one likes me," Trina said unaffected.

"Sorry about… her," he said.

"My point is," she brushed it off. "If you want to be a good director, you got to put your ego aside and let Sinjin and I be ourselves. Now, I don't want to be the beggar. Why can't it just be me and Sinjin at the Asphalt Café and he asks me to sit next to him for lunch. I be mean, but I still let him sit because all he wants to do is eat his bread…"

"That's not a bad idea," Beck agreed.

"Yeah, I mean no one would ever suspect Trina letting me, the school weirdo, sit next to her! How's that for eye to eye?" Sinjin cheered. Trina chuckled and gave in to high fiving the nerd.

"This is getting somewhere," for once that day, Beck cracked a genuine smile at his actors. "What else…"

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_The camera zoomed out and faded. Beck's face appeared and he was sitting alone in his RV._**

**__********_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

_"This was a pretty tough assignment, I have to admit. Even if it was a free topic and all we needed was 10 minutes, I had the biggest challenge ever. I worked with people I wouldn't normally work with, and to be honest, I never thought I would. Like Trina said, we come from different social groups. How can three random people who are sometimes friends cooperate for a 10-minute film? Well, that's compromise. It's what me and my 5 very different best friends do on a daily basis. It's all about seeing each other eye-to-eye. That's what makes a good director and an even better person."_

The camera faded to a black and the lights turned back on in the Black Box theatre. Beck stepped forward and the crowd clapped loudly for his presentation. His teacher had them present their projects to an audience. Tori, Jade and Cat were among the crowd and were clapping the loudest. Beck was so elated that he was given a bouquet from his teacher but decided to give it to Trina and asked his two stars to stand up and take a bow. It was a first for Sinjin, and Trina acted like she was used to it so they enjoyed their spotlight applause. Even Jade admitted to clap for the two actors because they actually got Beck to direct a thoughtful short film.

"Great job, babe," Jade gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, Trina, Sinjin. Got to hand it to you guys. You were great too," Tori said.

"Duh, of course I am. I'm fabulous!" Trina bragged and hugged her sister.

"Do I get a hug?" Sinjin asked eagerly.

"Kk!" Cat said and gave the nerd a quick hug.

"What did I tell you, Beck? Knew you could do it," Tori told him as their friends stood to the side to congratulate each other some more.

"Thanks, Tori. I really wouldn't have gone back if you didn't talk me out of quitting."

"That's what I do, baby," she bragged and gave him a hug.

"Girl," Jade glared.

"Relax, Jade. That was a friend hug," Tori said.

"Hug someone else like Robbie or Andre," Jade said, clinging to her boyfriend.

"Hey speaking of which, where are Robbie and Andre?" Beck wondered.

As if on cue, the double doors busted open and Robbie and Andre ran inside with a huge trophy.

"Oooh shiny trophy!" Cat beamed at the in fact shiny gold trophy they were holding up.

"We won!" Robbie and Andre cheered.

"You what?" Tori was shocked.

"We woooooon!" Andre repeated.

"The potato chip contest?" Beck clarified.

"With what flavor?" Jade asked.

"_Ketchup_!" Robbie said.

"Ew."

"Gross."

"That's disgusting."

"I think I'm gonna hurl again."

"Who would eat that?" Trina said aloud.

"I would," Sinjin raised his hand.

"That's because you're a freak, Sinjin," Jade said.

"How did ketchup win?" Tori questioned.

"Well, all the other contestants had interesting flavors, I admit," Andre began.

"But, every entry gave the judge's food poisoning, upset stomachs, or were not edible besides ours," Robbie revealed.

"They held their breaths when they tasted ours, but didn't hurl so we won by default!" Andre cheered. He and Robbie high-fived.

"And you're ok with that?" Beck asked.

"Duh! That means we get free French fries from Festus!" Robbie said.

"Oh yeah!" Cat said.

"Come on, free French fries on Robbie and me," Andre cheered.

Although ketchup wasn't the most flattering flavor for potato chips out there, they had to admit that they at least cooked it right this time. Each person congratulated the guys, and when Robbie and Andre learned about Beck's project, congratulated the director and his two actors. To say a celebration was needed is right. Robbie and Andre brought their group of friends to the Grub Truck in the Asphalt café to a very shocked, but thoroughly impressed Festus. He congratulated the two boys and as promised, allowed them all to feast on French fries.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

******_STAY TUNED for more Victorious Episodes Next Month!_**

******_A/N: I'll usually be posting 3 chapters a month so there's some weeks of delay. More particularly, The month of October is dedicated to the collabs that I am working on with sshaw101, SilentHopes, and AyitsJay._**

******_I do have some previews that I can share: Get ready for some Vega Sisterly Love, a Bade dedicated episode, a 'secret' relationship, a jealous boyfriend, and lots and lots of meddling!_**


	5. Two Can Keep A Secret

**A/N: Here it is! The first of three collabs. I've known this writer for over a year now and this is the second time we've worked together (The first was our Christmas Collab, Moonlight & Mistletoe). She's a best friend to me now and I know I can count on her for anything :) We both LOVE Cabbie, and Bade is a very close second. To me, Jade is a very interesting character to write and she wrote a fic all about JAde that I absolutely fell in love with. We hope you enjoy this episode!**

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day at Hollywood Arts High School. Students were going about their normal routine and the early morning energy had settled back down into a light buzz. Students chatted and enjoyed small talk in the halls. Andre Harris, however, was not enjoying this particular afternoon.

"Mrs. Shaffer, I just don't understand. I studied really hard for this exam. I can't fail this class."

"I'm sorry, Andre. But if you don't get your grade up to at least a C by the end of the semester, I'm afraid you'll have to retake the course," his math teacher said.

"But I'll be a senior next year. I'm taking 3 music classes already. I can't handle another class."

"Then I guess summer school is another option."

"But I was going to do that camp program Sikowitz asked this summer."

"Then I suggest you pass the next exam with a B or better. Or I'll see you next year or in summer school, Mr. Harris."

Mrs. Shaffer gave Andre a pitied shrug and walked up the stairs to teach her next class. Andre sulked to his locker to put his morning books away and grabbed his next class' textbook.

"Hey man!" his Canadian friend walked up to him in a peppy voice.

"'Sup, Beck," Andre replied.

"So mine and Jade's anniversary's coming up and I wanted to do something nice for her."

"Why don't you take her out to Maestro's? She likes that place," Andre suggested.

"No, that place is too expensive even if it's just the two of us. Plus, I wanted you guys to celebrate with us."

"Why man? It's your anniversary."

"Because you guys all technically brought us back together in one way or another."

"I guess," Andre shrugged. "But is Jade going to be okay with that?"

"Well, she's not going to know because I'm going to throw her a surprise party."

"Surprise party for Jade. That's going be tricky but it will make her happy. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, man. That's why I'm coming to you. I need your help with the surprise party."

Andre slammed his locker shut and turned to Beck, leaning on his locker.

"Aw man. I'd help you out but I'm failing my stats class."

Tori was walking down the stairs and spotted Andre and Beck at their lockers.

"Hey boys. What's up?" she said.

"Not my math grade," Andre mumbled.

"Explain," Tori asked Beck.

"Andre's failing his stats class."

"Then get a tutor," she simply replied.

"A tutor. Yeah that's not a bad idea. I'm sure Mrs. Shaffer will let me do that so I won't have to fail the class and take summer school. Thanks, Tor!" Andre said all at once. Before his two friends could register what he said, he walked off to his math teacher's classroom.

"You're welcome?" she replied.

"Hey Tori, did I ever tell you that you're a really good friend?" Beck started buttering her up.

"Ok, Beck. What do you want?" she crossed her arms, not buying it.

"I need your help with a surprise party," he blurted.

"Oh, I love surprises! I'm in. Who for?"

He grew hesitant, sheepishly laughing.

"Jade."

"I'm out," she said and started to walk away. He pulled her back before she could take another step forward.

"Come on, Tori. Please."

"Jade doesn't even like me."

"Sometimes she does."

"Ok fine. Sometimes. But not all the time. Why can't you ask someone else?"

"I asked Andre but he's busy. And Cat and Robbie can never keep a secret."

"Ughhh, fine. I'll help."

"Thanks, Tor," Beck was grateful.

"But you're buying me lunch," she said.

"Fair enough," the two laughed.

As if she heard their laugh from a mile away, Jade walked up to her boyfriend and 'sometimes' friend.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Jade said sarcastically. "Laughs," she said evilly.

"Jade," Beck warned her.

"What could Vega have said that was sooo funny?"

"What makes you think I said something funny?" Tori wondered.

"So you were flirting with my boyfriend then?" she accused the Latina.

"No, I wasn't," Tori retorted.

"Come on, Jade. We were just having a conversation," he reasoned.

"Better be just a conversation. I know where you live, Vega," she narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Noted," Tori nodded.

"Anyways, what are we doing this weekend?" Jade asked her boyfriend.

"Uh, haven't really thought about it yet," Beck lied.

"Well are you going to?" Jade demanded. She was a little hurt but didn't show it. She immediately assumed Beck forgot about their anniversary.

"Yeah, of course," he tried to brush off.

The couple exchanged some awkward glances, making their friend a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully, the bell rang, saving them from any more awkward moments.

"Well, see you guys at lunch," Tori waved goodbye.

"Whatever," Jade said and walked in the opposite direction.

Beck was left at his locker, letting go of the breath he was holding in. After grabbing his books, he slammed it and walked off, hoping his plan for his girlfriend would work out.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

The lunch bell rang and the hallways were filled with chatting students again. At their usual lunch table, Robbie, Cat, Jade, Beck and Tori chatted for a bit about Robbie's latest annoyances by Rex.

"And last weekend, Rex invited his friends over to my house while my parents went to watch a show. You know how them Northridge people like to party," Robbie explained.

"Ah, Northridge girls."

"Party animals."

"Ganks."

"Must've done a number at your house."

"They did! And my mom thought it was me so I got in trouble!" Robbie cried out.

"Sucks for you, Shapiro," Jade took a sip of her coffee.

"Sorry Rob," Beck patted his shoulder.

"Well I'm hungry now," Tori turned to Beck. "Mr. Oliver, I believe you owe me lunch."

"That I do," he said and the two got up from their seats.

"Why do you owe Vega favors?" his girlfriend interrogated.

"Uh because I lost a bet," Beck covered.

"Whatever, I'm coming with, I want a burrito."

"No, stay babe. I'll get it," Beck told her. He and Tori got up and made their way to the Grub truck before the Goth could protest. Jade, however, eyed them the whole time.

"You guys notice that Beck and Tori are talking a little too much."

"Not more than usual," the perky redhead stated.

"Maybe you're just jealous," Robbie said without thinking. This earned him a glare. "I mean, no, not- please don't kill me!" he protected his face with his arms.

Over at the grub truck, Beck and Tori were in line discussing the surprise party.

"So when did you want to have it?" she asked.

"This weekend. Hopefully Saturday. I know it's really soon, but I do want to spend our real anniversary together alone on Sunday."

"Well how about we have it at my house? Jade would never figure out I'd have a party for her."

"Good idea. Thanks, Tori."

"So what are you getting her?"

"Probably a bunny. She's always wanted one," Beck informed her.

"Jade wants a bunny?!" Tori was amazed.

"Yeah, but I really wouldn't bring that up if I were you. Won't end well!" he warned her.

"Got it! So what kind of bunny are we looking for?"

"Definitely black, maybe a baby one. But I don't know where to get a bunny," Beck sighed.

"Maybe Cat knows," Tori suggested.

"I know place you can get thee bunny," Fetus butted in.

"Really? Where is it?" they both asked.

"Oh no, you cannot go there. You must call number, yes. For you, Tori Veega, I will give you number to call."

"I think we're good, Fetus, but thanks anyway," Tori replied, not even bothering to try for the long phone number.

"Here's your burritos," Festus handed them two containers.

"Um, we didn't even order yet," Beck told the man, eying the food questionably.

"Eh, just take it and leave, no charge for you!" The two walked away with their free food and a newfound plan.

Inside the school, Andre had received an email from his teacher to inform him of a tutor she found to help Andre raise his grades. They were set to meet that afternoon. He arrived at his math class and was greeted by his teacher.

"Good afternoon, Andre. Are you ready to start your tutoring?" Mrs. Shaffer asked.

"Anything to get me out of summer school," he said less enthusiastically.

"Well I put you in good hands. I set you up with my top student from last semester."

Just then, the door to Mrs. Shaffer's classroom opened. Once that student stepped in, Andre and that person were beyond shocked.

"Trina?!"

"Andre!" the older Vega cried like she was caught.

"You're my tutor?"

"Apparently," she began to panic.

"Wait, how is Trina Vega my tutor?" He asked his teacher. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Not a joke, Mr. Harris. Trina was my top student for two semesters in a row. She knows her numbers. Now Trina, I trust you'll help Mr. Harris out and help him pass my class. See you kids." With that, their teacher left.

"How is this possible?" He wondered. "I didn't know you were good in math." Then again he didn't know that she was good at anything, but he didn't want to be rude.

"Well, I'm really into shopping and figuring out sales and the latest trends so probabilities come natural to me. And with all these sales and bargains, I always look for the best deals and which credit cards to use to get the most bang for my buck and not get harassed by interest rates from credit card companies," Trina explained plainly.

"Okay I think I caught like half of what you said. Deng girl, you really do know your math!" Andre was shocked.

"How do you think I can afford all my stuff? I'm a smart shopper."

"That's legit. Um," Andre grew nervous, "do you think we could uh, not tell anyone that I'm getting tutored by you. I mean no offense but-"

"Oh heck yeah, please!" Trina immediately agreed. "I don't tell anyone I'm a math genius because I don't want to be considered a nerd. You tell no one about this!" she demanded.

"Deal," the two shook hands.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

The bell rang signaling the changing of classes. Cat walked over with Robbie to his locker to grabs his textbook.

"Hey guys," Beck greeted, walking up to the pair.

"Howdy," Robbie waved.

"Hi hi! Where's Jade?" Cat wondered aloud, pouting.

"She had to talk to her teacher. Anyways, Cat, do you know a good place to buy pets, like maybe a bunny?" Beck asked awkwardly.

"They sell bunnies where my brother got his turtle. They were so cute and fluffy and were hopping all around." Cat started bouncing in circles, causing the two boys to laugh. "Jade!" Cat exclaimed and ran to hug her best friend. Jade pushed Cat off her and went to open her locker.

"What were you three talking about? And why was Cat hopping around like an idiot?"

"Not like an idiot, like an animal!" the redhead freely hopped around again, similar to the time she wore her Jupiter boots.

"I'm telling you, she's a pet," Jade told her boyfriend. "Anyway, seriously what were you talking about?"

"Just stuff… Anyways, gotta go babe!" Beck gave Jade a quick kiss and hurried off hastily towards Tori's locker.

"Um," Jade cocked her eyebrow, though she decided not to question her boyfriend's peculiar behavior. She turned to her two friends. "So what's up with you two?"

"Well my Mamaw-"

"I could not care less about your grandma, Shapiro. Cat, what about you? Why were you jumpy?" Jade asked.

"Not jumpy, hoppy!" Cat giggled.

"Like an animal," Robbie aided her.

"Why?" Jade simply asked.

"Beck's gonna get a pet!" Cat blurted out.

"So he went to Tori?" Jade asked confused.

"Maybe she's helping him," Robbie suggested.

"Maybe. Whatever the reason, it better be good!" she angrily threw books into her locker. The three looked over and saw Tori and Beck laughing about something.

"She's helping him by making him laugh…again?" her grip on her locker door was becoming tighter.

"Maybe she said something funny," Cat said.

"Since when was Tori a comedian?" Jade pointed out.

"She's got a point," Robbie told Cat.

"Maybe they share secrets like Robbie and me," Cat giggled.

Jade thought about what her little friend said. Then she came up with an idea.

"Hey how'd you two like to go on a mission?"

"Like secret agents?" Cat excitedly jumped up and down.

"Yeah, whatever. I need you two to spy on Beck, figure out what he's doing with Vega."

"Oooh I can wear my secret agent costume again!" Cat cheered.

"Can we use my walkie talkies?!" Robbie begged.

"Yay! And we can wear sunglasses!" Cat screamed. "We can sneak up behind the corner and hide in the trash cans…"

"And maybe if our stakeouts are late, we can snuggle!"

"That's gross, Robbie," Cat giggled.

The two went on about their 'uniforms' and plans to spy on their two friends. Jade took it as a mission accepted from the two and didn't bother to break up their weird conversation. She slammed her locker and walked off.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Andre and Trina's first tutoring session was happening in the Blackbox Theater that day.

"Man, I don't get this. All these decimals and fractions and chizz. How is this probability? I have a 100% probability I'm going to fail this class and take it again," Andre complained.

"Well with that attitude, you'll probably be taking it two more times," Trina said getting annoyed by him.

"Two more years of statistics?! Oh Lawd no!" Andre began to whine.

"Andre! Pull yourself together," Trina smacked his arm.

"Trina, please. Help me! You're my only hope," he begged desperately.

"I am trying to help, but you're not listening to me!" she yelled.

"Because this is too difficult. I can't take it, I just don't understand," Andre whimpered.

"Well I'm trying to explain it to you the best I can but you're not listening."

"Because you're explaining it too hard! I don't understand you on a regular basis. Statistics is even more foreign to me!"

"Look, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you make fun of me so if you refuse to cooperate, I'm leaving." Trina gathered her things and got up. Before she reached the door, Andre realized he needed her more than ever.

"Wait, Trina," he got up and walked to her.

"Yes?" She asked with attitude.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm just really stressed and I shouldn't have said that about you."

"Look, I get it, we're not friends. But I am your tutor whether you like it or not. And I know you don't want to take this class again so why don't we just cooperate?" she offered.

"All right," Andre nodded. As the two walked back to their table Andre asked her a question. "Hey Trina?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, not to be rude again, but why are you a tutor? This really isn't you."

"Well," Trina said as they sat down. "Mrs. Shaffer was right about me being the smartest, and for once I felt superior about it."

"Okay, well I get that," Andre said. "But, you never really help out voluntarily."

"Right. Well, Mrs. Shaffer was the one who sent my audition tape in for Divertisimo so I owe her a favor. I didn't really care if it was tutoring because well, I'm good at it and I'm the one in charge," Trina simply stated.

"That's a legit story," Andre said.

"Any more questions?" she asked.

"Other than how to solve a probability problem? Nah I'm good," Andre said. He opened his textbook one more time and stared blankly at his math problems.

Trina stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling lightly and decided to give it one more shot.

"Hey Andre, you know how you guys play cards at our house sometimes?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"What's that game that you play when you battle for the highest cards?"

"You mean War?"

"Yeah, war. So, how do you guys determine the order of who deals their cards first?"

"Whoever picks the highest card in the deck before we deal them."

"And what's the highest card?"

"That would be an Ace card."

"Oh okay. So let's say you, me, Tori and Beck are about to play war and we want to decide who plays their card first. And we're all aiming for an Ace card. If I picked the first card, how likely would I draw an Ace?"

"Well there's four aces and fifty-two cards. You really only get like 1 out of thirteen cards in a suit," he explained. Then his face lit up. "Wait… is that-?"

"Yup," Trina smiled. "You just told me the probability of drawing an Ace from a deck of cards. And you said you couldn't do math," she winked.

"Well I'll be, I actually did it!" he cried. "How did you do that?!"

"I don't think you understand or care about the number of marbles that Bob, Mary and Keith have in a textbook. But I know you like to play cards, so I tried to teach you in a way that's interesting and to your favor," she said.

"Wow Trina, you're good!"

"I know," she bragged.

For the rest of the hour, Trina was able to teach Andre in the way he could easily understand, finally breaking through to him. After their session was over, he was a bit less confused in what he was learning.

"Wow, I never thought the day would come that I would actually get statistics," Andre said.

"Just gotta apply yourself," Trina said nonchalantly.

"Thanks so much, Trina. You're not so bad," he genuinely smiled.

"Yeah well don't get used to it," she chuckled.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Oooh they're serving cream of wheat in the cafeteria again! Are we all done here?" she said hurrying to leave.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, later!" she said and left.

Andre gathered his things just as his Latina best friend walked inside the black box theater.

"Andre! There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Well you found me," he chuckled. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, what were you doing in the Black Box for the whole lunch period?"

"Just trying to get some studying going," he brushed it off. "So how's Beck's surprise thing going?"

"It's… going. I have a feeling Jade's going to interrogate us because she's wondering why he and I are being secretive," Tori wondered aloud.

"Heh, secretive. Nah you guys don't look secretive," Andre grew a bit nervous.

"Oh well," Tori didn't seem to notice Andre's tenseness. "Come on, we don't want to be late for Sikowitz's class."

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Before the final bell rang, Beck was at his locker putting his things away. Cat and Robbie, Jade's dynamic duo detectives, walked up to him ready to investigate.

"Hi Beck," Cat said cheerfully.

"Salutations," Robbie greeted.

"Uh, hey guys," Beck said being weirded out by the two. "What's up?"

"Whatcha doing today?"

"Going anywhere after school?"

"With anyone in particular?"

"Like a girl…"

"Who's not your girlfriend…"

"And whose name rhymes with Bori…"

"Cat," Robbie thought she said too much.

"No, Robbie, you silly," she giggled. "Cat doesn't rhyme with Bori."

"No, I said your name because you said too much," he whisper yelled to her, although Beck could clearly hear it.

"Um, looks like you two need to resolve an issue so I better just leave the two of you," he tried to run off. But the two stopped bickering enough to stop him.

"Wait! Beck!"

Beck reluctantly turned back around to face the two.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Oh just hanging at my RV. Nothing really."

"Can we hang with you?"

"Um, I'm kind of busy."

"But you just said you're not doing anything."

"Right. But I'm not doing anything because I'm busy."

"That doesn't make sense. Wait, Robbie, does that make sense?"

"Doesn't make sense to me."

"What are you playing, Canada?"

"Uh…" Beck was nervous. Then he decided to take the easy target. "Look over there!" He pointed at a direction behind the two. Once they turned their heads, Cat immediately got distracted, trying to figure out where to 'look'. This gave Beck the perfect escape, leaving the two more clueless than when they started.

Once Tori finally put her things away in her locker, she figured she wouldn't be party planning with Beck that day so she was hoping to make other plans. She spotted her best friend coming down from the stairs.

"Hey Andre," Tori greeted walking up to her friend. "You want to go to Nozu's after school?"

"Can't, I'm helping Sikowitz."

"With what?" she asked confused.

"Just a musical," Andre nonchalantly threw some books into his locker. He looked down at his phone and shut his locker. "Gotta go, see ya!"

"Okay. Maybe another time," Tori replied a little downhearted.

"Where's Andre off to?" Sinjin asked coming up behind Tori.

"Oh, he's helping Sikowitz with the show," she turned around.

"There's no new play until next semester."

"Really? Well then I guess I'll just have to… meddle," she wiggled her eyebrow.

"Kay kay!" Sinjin exclaimed then skipped away.

Meanwhile, Andre was on his way to another tutoring session with Trina. Their sessions were really helping and Andre was sure he'd do much better on this exam. And since he was asking Trina for additional help, they felt it best to meet and study in a more secluded area, in case anybody they knew saw them together. He explained how Tori came into the Black Box seconds after Trina left the first time, so she agreed to find a different spot. When he got outside he didn't see Trina yet, so he just decided to wait. Soon, Trina came outside and she and Andre left for their secret spot.

Little did they know, Tori had not only followed Andre, but continued to spy on the pair. Shocked and majorly confused, she decided to just go home. Turing around, she caught a glimpse of the school's resident weirdo again.

"Sinjin!"

"Hi Tori!" Sinjin stepped out from behind a set of lockers.

"Were you spying on me?" she asked flabbergasted.

"No," he stretched out the word. "Where are Andre and your sister going?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Hey, could you maybe, I don't know, spy on them for me?

"Okay! I'll go get my binoculars!" Sinjin skipped off again, and Tori decided to leave before anything else happened.

"Why won't he just tell me? I'm his girlfriend! I deserve to know!" Jade stressed. The destroyed trashcans that surround her made things a little better, but Jade was still just as fuming inside. "Gank!" She threw her scissor across the room, narrowly missing her two helpers.

"Maybe he's on a secret spy mission!" Cat suggested happily.

"I don't think so Cat. That's a bit farfetched, don't you think," Robbie rationalized.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you really think Beck could pull off being a spy!" he yelled back. The two bickered on and on until Jade just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey!" she yelled at the two. Scared for their lives, Cat and Robbie immediately stopped fighting. "I'm not sure what he's up to, but whatever it is, I need to know. Now Cat, Robbie, I want you to do whatever it is you need to do. I don't care what it is," she told the two. "Just do it!" she added in a deep menacing voice.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Beck and Tori met up during free period to finalize the details for Jade's surprise. He tipped to Tori that Robbie and Cat have been following him around, so they needed to be secretive as to not give anything away. Doing so, they agreed to meet up in intervals of five minutes in case Robbie and Cat were to find their hiding spot. The first place they met was at the library in the Science Fiction section. Five minutes later as if on cue, Cat and Robbie were at the library hunting down their Canadian friend. Tori spotted them first and the two separated.

"There he is!" Cat whisper-yelled to Robbie. The two detectives decided to follow him.

Tori, walking the opposite way, was stopped by another familiar nerd.

"Sinjin! You nearly scared me to death," she held on to her chest.

"Shh, Tori come here," he pulled her to an isolated isle in the back of the library.

"Okay, Sinjin, I'm not making out with you," she told him.

"One day," he said dejected. "But that's not why I pulled you here."

"Then what is it?"

"I saw Andre and Trina walking back inside the school and hugging," he shared.

"Wait. Andre Harris…"

"Uhuh."

"And my sister. Trina Vega."

"Yup…"

"Hugging?"

"Yeah! Trina doesn't even hug me and she hugs him?!" Sinjin thought aloud.

"This can't be. Why are they being secretive too?"

"I don't know but I also heard they were gonna meet up later too. Wait, what do you mean? Who else is being secretive?" Sinjin asked.

"Never mind that," Tori brushed off. "Go spy on them!" she ordered.

"Kay kay," he said and went off.

Cat and Robbie followed Beck hot on his tracks to his next rendezvous with Tori. He was smart enough, though, to get the two distracted. He cut through the Asphalt Café and they lost him in the crowd. Tori was waiting for Beck in Sikowitz's class. The two met up for a brief five minutes again until Beck figured they'd find him once more, so they went their separate ways.

Sinjin didn't want to be beaten to death if Trina ever caught him spying on her, so he decided to follow Andre around instead. He followed Andre to the music room, but fell asleep when Andre was playing a nice ballad on the piano. Andre finished his rehearsal by the time Trina texted him where they would meet for their next tutoring session. Upon leaving, he noticed Sinjin lying on the ground outside the classroom.

"Sinjin, man wake up!" he shook the weirdo.

"Oh! Andre! You're not supposed to see me!" Sinjin said and ran off.

Andre thought for a moment if he should be worried, then again it was Sinjin and half the things he said never made sense. Nevertheless, he stayed alert and walked off.

Cat and Robbie managed to follow and get lost from Beck another two times. From the janitor's closet, Beck and Tori took the secret passageway out before Cat or Robbie could catch them inside together. From the Blackbox, Tori left backstage and Beck hid at the light tower until Cat and Robbie left the theater. Beck was starting to get worried.

Sinjin was able to follow Andre to the Asphalt Café. He was hiding behind Festus' truck when he accidentally sneezed and Andre noticed him spying. To be on the safe side, he texted Trina and told her to change their meeting spot because he felt like he was being watched. Once it was confirmed, Andre went back inside the building to try and get rid of Sinjin.

Beck knew the two were for sure going to catch him if he didn't get rid of them soon so he lured them into the hallways. Cat and Robbie were close behind. Turning the corner, he ran up the stairs from the lockers to a random classroom in hopes to lose them. Cat was about to tell Robbie where Beck went, when Andre suddenly ran into the building from the lunch area and accidentally bumped into Robbie sending the nerd to the ground.

"My bad, Robbie. But I'm just in a hurry. Bye!" Andre muttered before running around the corner.

Cat helped him up when Sinjin immediately ran into the building. Seeing his two friends, he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey guys," Sinjin said trying to play it cool.

"Hi Sinjin," Cat greeted.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Robbie wondered.

"Oh nothing, just uh…"

"Robbie, we gotta go," Cat told him in a hurried fashion.

"Wait, why are you two in a hurry?" Sinjin questioned.

"Oh nothing, just…"

"We're spying on Beck," Cat said nonchalantly.

"Cat!" Robbie yelled.

"Neat! I'm spying on Andre," Sinjin shared.

"Oh, well Andre went running that-a-way," Robbie pointed in the direction where his frantic friend ran off.

"Thanks, good luck finding Beck," Sinjin said.

"Good luck finding Andre," Cat waved.

And the three went their separate ways. Needless to say, Beck, Tori, Andre, and Trina managed to avoid their spies 'til the end of the day.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

That night, Tori could not shake the thought of her best friend keeping a secret from her, and on top of that, the secret had to do with her sister. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. She found Trina watching TV on the couch and decided to confront her.

"Hey Trina. Whatcha doing?" she plopped on the other couch.

"Just channel surfing. Seriously there is nothing on TV. Not even my Divertisimo! I wanted to watch myself," she complained.

Ignoring her sister's self-centered remark, Tori took a deep breath and spoke up.

"So listen… I kind of want to talk to you about Andre."

Trina tensed up. She had no idea if Andre told Tori something. She could have sworn she and Andre made a pact not to tell anybody, Tori especially.

"W-what about him?" she asked nervously.

"Well…" then Tori chuckled. "No, it's stupid." She kept chuckling. "It's just… Sinjin told me that one day he saw you and Andre sneaking around and tried to put thoughts in my head."

"He did?!" Trina slightly panicked. "W-what exactly did he see?"

"You and Andre hugging and walking somewhere at school," Tori shared. Then she noticed her sister in a tense state. "Trina…is there something going on with you and Andre?"

Trina thought on her feet. She desperately didn't want her reputation to be ruined.

"Andre and I are… dating?"

"D-d-dating?" Tori was flabbergasted.

"Y-yeah. Dating. A-and we're sneaking around because you know, it's Andre and me. That's random, heh," Trina nervously laughed.

"Andre's my best friend. Why didn't he tell me?" Tori was conflicted.

"Maybe because I'm your sister and he was scared? Look, I don't know. But don't bring it up to Andre. Let him tell you on his own. You know how frantic he gets sometimes," Trina managed to say convincingly. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Boo bye."

Tori was left sitting at the couch in complete and utter shock. Her best friend. And her sister. Together. This was so weird.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

In this past week, Andre and Trina had grown to respect one another and see each other in a new light. To Andre, Trina wasn't as annoying and selfish as she portrayed herself. She was encouraging and very knowledgeable at what she was teaching him. To Trina, Andre wasn't the spazzy guy that she'd often hear about from Tori and see for herself whenever things went wrong. She was also able to see how considerate Andre was and why he and Tori were such great friends. Trina considered, well she hoped, that they would acknowledge one another as friends. She just hoped, if Andre ever found out about her white lie, he wouldn't be that upset with her.

"So you think you're ready for tomorrow?" Trina asked. The last session was finally here and the moment of truth was quickly approaching.

"Definitely. You've helped me so much! How will I ever repay you?" Andre exclaimed.

"You could go out with me," she suggested.

"Don't push it, girl!"

"Not like that, Andre! Ew!"

"Well!" he was appalled.

"No, what I meant was that…well, it may be hard to believe, but even a popular girl like me doesn't always have a busy social calendar."

"Nah, I think I can believe that," Andre said.

"Hey!" Trina felt offended.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Well, maybe if you're less flamboyant, you know, don't try too hard-"

"Andre!" she was once again offended.

"I'm just being honest. Don't try too hard and maybe people will want to hang out with you. Even Jade. Maybe…" Then he thought of something. "Whatcha doing tomorrow tonight?"

"Nothing. All my friends are busy. And by friends I mean Lindsay, and Tori's got something with Beck or whatever," Trina answered annoyed.

"You mean the party?" he asked.

"Right. Jade's thing," Trina confirmed.

"Why aren't you going? I mean you live there."

"Tori says I annoy her friends," she sighed, slight disappointment evident in her voice. Andre understood. He also felt guilty that he too, once upon a time, referred to her as annoying. But that was before all of this.

"You're not annoying all the time. Actually, you're not too bad. I feel like I understand you more."

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Trina, yes you're irritating at times, but you're still our friend!" Andre explained. "Just come downstairs, even just for a few minutes."

"Okay," she sighed again, picking up her bag. "Well, you've got your test next period. Go get 'em, Harris!"

"Thanks for your help again, Trina," he gave her a grateful hug. She made her way to the door about ready to leave to her next class. But before leaving, she turned around.

"Andre?"

"Yeah?" he whipped his head towards the door.

"Thank you," she smiled.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Saturday was finally upon them and everything was going according to plan. Beck steered clear of Cat and Robbie for the remainder of the week, and Tori was able to help him out as much as she could, despite being fogged up in the mind about her sister and best friend. Everyone but Jade arrived at the Vega residence at 5 PM. Jade was scheduled to arrive at 5:30.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming," he said.

"Wait. Why are we here again?" Robbie asked.

"Jade's surprised anniversary party," Andre told him.

"This is a surprise party?!" Cat's eyes lit up. "I love surprises!"

"How come we never knew that?" Robbie wondered.

"Because you guys aren't that great at keeping surprises. Especially from Jade," Tori informed the two.

"Hey!" Robbie was offended.

"She's got a point," Cat nodded cheerfully.

Andre and Tori chuckled before heading to the kitchen to grab some food to set at the coffee table in the living room. It was Cat and Robbie's chance to interrogate Beck once more.

"So are you with Tori now?" Robbie asked.

"What?" Beck almost chocked on his drink.

"You've been hanging with Tori," Cat absentmindedly twirled a piece of her hair.

"No no no! Tori was helping me with all this," Beck explained to his friends. The two shared a collective "oh". Then it hit them: Jade. Cat's phone went off, signaling a text from Jade.

"She's almost here!" Cat squeaked. She and Robbie rushed outside to try to stop their friend.

"Hey wait for me!" Beck shouted.

"No you have to stay inside Beck!" Cat exclaimed then ran outside, dragging Robbie with her. Defeated, Beck sat down on the couch next to Andre.

"Don't worry, man. She'll get her surprise," Andre told him.

"I hope so. Cat and Robbie thought I was sneaking off with Tori."

"Wait, what?" Tori interrupted, sitting on the other side of Andre.

"Yeah. They were following me all week. And I'm pretty sure Jade was up to this," Beck scratched the back of his head.

After hearing that, Tori needed to clear a few things. Something just wasn't right with her sister and her best friend either.

"Andre, can we talk?"

He turned from facing Beck to the other side so he could face Tori.

"Yeah, Tor. What's going on?"

"I know about you and my sister." Andre's eyes widen, but he tried to keep himself composed. "I'm not mad," Tori added after seeing his reaction. "I just wish you would've told me. I think it's kinda cute."

"What are you talking about?" Andre was caught off guard with the 'cute' remark.

"You and my sister."

"Yeah…" he was still confused.

"You know… sneaking off together."

"Uhuh."

"Because you're a couple."

"What?!" Andre grew wide-eyed. "Trina and I are just-"

"ANDRE!" Trina came running down the stairs. "I got the call!"

"And?" Andre grew anxious.

"You did it, we did it!" Andre flung from the couch and enveloped Trina in a bear hug.

"What'd you do?" Tori asked completely confused.

"What the?!" Beck was shocked to see his best friend hugging the older Vega.

"Andre got a perfect score on his exam!" Trina beamed.

"What?! A perfect score?!" Andre was thrilled.

"Yup! So proud of you!" they hugged again.

"Okay seriously. This is freaking me out," Beck pointed at Andre and Trina. "What's this?"

"Beck, they're kind of going out," Tori said as if it weren't any more obvious. At the suggestion, Beck split out his drink.

"Look we're not-" Andre tried.

"Andre and I were uh…we're not sure that you guys would approve… of…" Trina tried to cover, but even she was stumped.

"No. Trina, we have to stop with the lying. I'm sick of sneaking around! I'm sick of being followed by Sinjin! I'm sick of all this!" Andre started having another one of his paranoid moments.

"I'm not thrilled with your choice, but if you two have something, go ahead bro," Beck offered.

"Dude, no! Trina and I are NOT dating. She's tutoring me in Statistics!"

"What?" Tori exclaimed.

"Wait, Trina's good at Statistics?" Beck asked.

"Very. She's got the highest scores!" Andre told his friends.

"But how?" Beck was amazed.

"I'm beauty and brains, Beck. Get used to it," Trina told him.

"Whoa, my sister's good at something academically?"

"Hey! Tori, I'm right here!" Trina was slightly offended.

"Yes Tori. She was tutoring me. That's why we were always together and that's why she came running down stairs just now."

"So you're tutoring Andre?" Tori asked her sister. Trina nodded. "And you're not dating me sister?" she asked her best friend.

"As much as I find her less irritating than before, no Tor, we're not dating. But Trina and I are friends now," he genuinely smiled at the older Vega.

"I guess I can live with that," Tori plainly shrugged.

"Well we cleared that up. Now Jade needs to get here!" Beck started shaking his leg like he was on a caffeine high.

Outside, Cat and Robbie were pacing the Vega's walkway.

"We need a plan Robbie, NOW!" Cat yelled at Robbie.

"You could jump her when she gets here," he suggested.

"Eh, I'm not sure that'll work. Oh we could tell her no one's home!"

"But why would we be here?"

"Ugh, we're never going to come up with a plan!" she threw herself into Robbie's arms. "Oh no! She's here!" Jade walked up the driveway with purpose in her step.

"Hey Cat, hi Robbie," Jade acknowledge. Thinking on her feet, Cat jumped in front of the door.

"Jade, wait. We have to tell you something!" Cat tried to get her best friend's attention.

"Tell me later. I gotta go stop those two," Jade told Cat then rushed inside.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Robbie asked worried.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" Cat panicked. Jade burst through the door ready to kill Tori, Beck, or both of them. She flipped the lights on full force hoping she wouldn't find the two making out.

"SURPRISE!" Tori, Beck, Trina and Andre exclaimed, hearing the door opening. Cat and Robbie ran through the open door.

"Jade don't!" Cat yelled. "Oh," she said after seeing that the others had already revealed themselves. "So how 'bout them Dodgers! Am I right?" She turned to Robbie for help.

"Surprise!" Robbie tried to cover. Jade glared daggers at the two.

"I'm sorry Jade but we didn't know! Please don't kill me!" Cat pleaded. Realization hit Jade.

"Wait, so you two aren't a thing?" she asked.

"Nope, Tori was just helping me with this. Happy anniversary Jade," Beck told his girlfriend. Not really having a valid reason to get angry, Jade accepted the state of things and hugged her boyfriend for setting up this well-kept secret. She responded with a very long, passionate kiss.

"I'm exhausted!" Cat flopped down onto the couch. "And hungry!" she pouted.

"I'll get you something to eat! I'm starving!" Robbie jumped on his feet, catering to his favorite redhead.

Everyone had finally settled down and cleared everything up.

"Ding dong!" Cat exclaimed when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it! Present with hinges!" she stretched out the last word and jumped up to go answer the door.

"Present for uh…Jade West," the man said looking down at his list. Jade walked over to the door and picked up the strange box.

"Why are there holes in this? she asked unsure. She set the box on the table and turned to her boyfriend.

"Just open it, babe," Beck encouraged. Jade carefully pulled the ribbon off and removed the lid. Inside was a small black bunny with baby blue eyes.

"Beck you didn't?" Jade's eyes widened with excitement.

"Ooh bunny!" Cat ran over.

"My bunny!" Jade growled and picked up the small animal.

"Beck, looks like you've got some competition," Andre laughed.

"Don't go there man," Beck warned. The rest of the gang laughed and enjoyed the rest of their Saturday evening celebrating Jade and Beck's anniversary.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Guest Writer: **

**sshaw101**

**~.~.~.~.~.~****  
**

_**Special thanks to my collaborator for writing again with me. It's always a pleasure working with you. Whether it be a collab, a second opinion, or even an inspiration for a story, you never stop amazing me.**_

_**I encourage you all to check out her fics. Seriously, she's the one who's talked me into publishing fics that I would have never published such as Puzzle of My Heart, You Belong With Me, Save Me (Was inspired by her story, 'Cat's Story'), and was a key supporter in my decision to publish Here's 2 Us as well as come back after my 3 month hiatus. I owe her so much!**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Stay tuned for the second collaboration with Silent Hopes - The Vega Switch!**_


	6. The Vega Switch

**A/N: Glad you all liked the first collab! I forgot to note (though many of you noticed) that the inspiration for the subplot (Andre and Trina) came from Zoey 101 when Logan tutored Zoey in chemistry and they kept it a secret.**

**This collab is Silent Hope and I's take on the body switching idea. Think Freaky Friday or that Shake It Up episode when Cece and Flynn switch bodies. Let's follow Tori as she spends a day through the eyes of none other than her sister, Trina Vega :)**

* * *

The Santa Monica pier: a place buzzing with excitement. Once the sun goes down, the blinking lights and happy melodies flow from the rides and booths, mingling with the pleasant chatter of the bustling crowds, the people there for an evening of fun and thrills. And then… there's the Vega family.

"Moooom, can you buy me a pretzel?"

"Trina, we just had dinner at that nice restaurant! You even ate half of my cheesecake!"

"Well, Tori, I guess you should have eaten faster."

Holly and David, their parents, were a few paces behind the girls. Anyone could see how obviously weary they were from the constant bickering between their two daughters.

"Trina," Holly started, "didn't we give you your allowance just a few days ago?"

Tori raised her eyebrows at her sister. "She'd still have it if she didn't _blow it all_ on a new pair of Fazzini shoes!"

"Hey, they were a solid purchase!" Trina defended herself. "AND they were on sale! What was I supposed to do, _not_ buy them?"

"YES!" Tori threw her hands up in an exasperated gesture.

"I had to have them! They had quartz crystal studs on the heel!"

"I don't even know what that means, Trina."

"Of course not, Tor. This is fashion and you dress like a five year old."

"Girls, girls!" David stepped forward, his daughters turning to look at him. "Why don't you two go and explore the pier, and your mother and I will be… anywhere else."

"But-"

"Bye!" Holly waved and grabbed her husband's hand, disappearing into the crowd.

Tori sighed, turning to her older sister. "Okay, what do we do now?"

"Well, you _could_ buy me a pretzel," Trina responded. "Or we could go on the Tilt-A-Whirl."

"But I don't like the Tilt-A-Whirl! You know that!"

"You're so boring! You know, I can't wait to graduate and leave this place so I can meet new and _interesting_ people!"

"Well, _I_ can't wait until you graduate, because then I-"

"_Ahem! _I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but would you like to come into my tent?"

The girls stop and turn to see a woman, no more than forty, with tanned skin, wavy black hair, and dark eyes twinkling at them. Her clothes were loose and made of vibrant colors, almost reminiscent of Sikowitz, except with exceptionally more flare.

"What?" Trina asked.

"My tent. How would you girls like to have your fortunes told?" The woman gestured to the entrance in one fluid motion, a smile creeping onto the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Trina shrugged, walking towards the tent.

"Trina!" Tori pulled her older sister by the arm away from the tent. "Excuse us for a second," she politely gestured to the woman.

"Ow, Tori! Let go of my arm before you rip it off!"

"What are you doing? You don't even know the lady and you're going inside her tent? For all we know she can be a psycho," Tori explained.

"Come on, Tor," Trina said coolly. "It's the pier. People are here to make money. You don't have to believe what she says. Just play along. Live a little."

The younger Vega thought for a moment and nodded.

"Alright fine."

The woman swept back the curtain, the teenagers stepping inside, and the sounds of the pier seemed to instantly become muffled and distant, the bright lights left behind to a faded, flickering glow. The girls seated themselves at the small, round table, the fortuneteller taking her place at the farthest seat.

"Now, who would like to go first?" Although her eyes were scanning the two seated in front of her, the question seemed to be directed at herself. Trina didn't seem to notice.

"I will." The older Vega quickly raised her hand.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Of course."

The woman was snapped from her reverie, and smiled a toothy grin at Trina. "Certainly. But… to be fair, why don't I tell your fortunes at the same time? Will both of you give me one of your hands?"

The girls grudgingly complied, the fortuneteller taking one hand in each of hers, turning them to see their palms. Her eyes flicked from hand to hand in deep concentration, scanning the lines and tracing the fingers with her gaze. Suddenly her eyes lit up, a smile flickering onto her face, as if she found exactly what she was looking for.

"Ah, I see…" She paused momentarily before looking up. "Sisters that don't see eye to eye. Family is important. You should try to see from the other's point of view."

Trina scoffed. "You call us in here just to lecture us? No thank you." She stood up obviously ready to leave.

"Trina!" Tori snapped. "She's not done! And we haven't paid her yet!"

"Well I'm done and I'm _not_ paying."

The woman gave a slight grimace, the sparkle never leaving her eyes. "If you leave now, you owe me nothing. But remember this: _Being of the same blood but not the same mind, your worlds become clear when hearts are aligned_."

"Whatever." Trina gave a dismissive wave, exiting the tent.

"I'm so sorry for… her. Are you sure you don't need us to pay?" Tori asked.

"There is no need," she shook her head. "I have done nothing you need to pay for, but your debt will be settled soon enough." She curtly nodded towards the entrance. "But you'd best catch up to your sister. In this state, I don't believe she will wait for you very long."

Tori gave a hurried "thank you" and rushed out of the tent, searching the crowd for Trina. It was no surprise that Trina caught the attention of a cute carnie in charge of the glass pitch game. She was flirting it up with him and spending every last dollar she had, mesmerized by his charm. Tori just couldn't believe that her sister could fall so easily for these antics. The guy was clearly conning her of her money. No one ever knocked all those bottles down, no matter how strong of an arm one had. After catching up to her, and of course embarrassing her sister in front of the cute carnie, the two continued to bicker until their parents called for them to meet up and drive home. And then they bickered some more, all the way home and up until they were ready for bed. Needless to say, Tori was exhausted.

She threw back the covers to her bed and slipped between the sheets, and it felt like weights were tied to her eyelids; they were so heavy!

_Why does Trina have to be so loud with her opinions all the time?_ Tori's thoughts were dulled as sleep crept closer. _I wonder if she knows how obnoxious she's being. Maybe if she wasn't so… so…_

Before she knew it, she fell asleep. But even though sleep came so easily, it was restless that night; A very peculiar kind of rest. Like she wasn't herself. And when morning came, things were more peculiar, still.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

_"It's an all-night party that we getting into. If you think it's all over then the joke is on you! It's a dream, it's a scene…"_

Tori groaned. It was the alarm on her phone going off, but Trina must have changed the ringtone again. She always liked this song. Tori threw her legs over the side of the bed and groggily turned off the alarm. The bedspread felt fluffier than usual, and her feet were sinking into a rug that tickled her feet, as opposed to the plain carpeting they usually met with.

She blinked awake a bit, her eyes adjusting to the dark. Wait, why is it so dark? The sun's usually up by now. Tori picked up her phone, checking the time. _6:00 A.M. _

_Wait. This is when Trina gets up to start her morning ritual. Wait. This pearphone is orange; mine is blue. Trina has an orange one. Wait. Why am I in Trina's bed? Wait. Why am I in Trina's room?_

She turned on the lamp, catching her reflection in the mirror across from her. _Wait. WHY AM I TRINA?! _

Tori raced up to the mirror, poking and prodding her face, or Trina's face, she wasn't exactly sure at the moment. But it was all too real.

"Nonononononononono. This can't be happening, this _can't _be happening."

She thought for a moment, did she do something different? Was she having a lucid dream?

"That's it," she said aloud. "I'm probably just dreaming. Come on, Tori. Wake up. Wake up." She slapped her sister's face multiply times, pinched her arm, and blinked, but to no avail. She was still staring at the figure of her older sister through the mirror.

_Maybe I'm trying too hard, _she thought. What if I just go back to bed and wake up again? She did just that, jumping in bed, closing her eyes, only to open them and still being in her sister's bedroom. Then a thought occurred. _If I'm in Trina's body… then who's in mine?_

She slid out of bed and tiptoed to her own room, finding her body sprawled across the bed like a starfish, lying very still.

"Oh my God. I'm dead," Tori, in Trina's body, said aloud. Just then, the body twitched and she began snoring. Then she remembered that her sister snores.

Immediately, she shook her body hoping for whomever possessed it would wake up.

"Mmmrggghh," her body grunted.

"Wake up," she continued shaking.

"Tori, I swear I will rip your hair out if you don't leave me alone."

_Well, it's safe to say Trina's in my body._

"Well you'll be ripping your own hair out if you don't wake up right now."

"What," she grunted again sitting up, "are you talking about?"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Trina in Tori's body finally opened them and met eye-to-eye with her face.

"When did I get a mirror so close to my bed?" Looking around, she realized she wasn't in her own room.

"Wait, why am I in your room? And why am I wearing your clothes? And why are my eyes so blurry?"

"Because I wear contacts, dummy."

Then Trina realized something.

"Wait, why am I staring at my body? What the-" she shoved her own body aside to check the mirror.

"Why am I in Tori's body?!"

"Trina, I'm in your body too."

"What did you do, Tori?!"

"And why do you automatically assume this is my fault?!"

"Because only an evil witch like you would do some kind of magic chizz to mess with my head! Wait, that's it! I'm just dreaming."

Trina immediately rampaged Tori's body towards the wall, her head meeting contact with the solid foundation.

"Owww!"

"Trina! That's my head you're damaging!"

"Now's not the time to think of yourself, Tori," she said rubbing her head. Even though it was Tori's head she was damaging, Trina felt it considering she was the one stuck inside.

"Oh, and we only get to think about you? God, this is so like you, Tri. Everything has to revolve around you. How do you think I fee-"

Then it hit her, the calm realization rippling across her face.

"That's it."

"What? What's it?"

"The fortuneteller, Trina. She did this to us."

Trina rolled her eyes. "Okay now you're talking cra-zy."

"Think about it. She said something about sisters and seeing eye-to-eye; something about family. Remember that?"

"Yeah. She was lecturing us like mom and dad do. Why would I pay for that if I can get that for free here?"

"Yeah but if you listened to her, she was probably putting a spell on us and made us switch bodies or something," the younger Vega reasoned. "Did you sleep weird last night?"

"Well, it was much heavier sleep that's for sure," the older Vega pointed out.

"Trina, don't you get it? We switched bodies because of her. And I'm sure she's the only one who can get us to switch back."

"Then come on, let's go to the pier and tell that old lady to switch us back."

"No, we are _not_ skipping school!"

"We are in a crisis here and all you care about is your perfect attendance record?!"

"I didn't say I cared about that. I'm just saying, we can't just skip school without our parents knowing."

"So what do you want to do, be each other for a day?"

_Ugh_, Tori thought to herself. _A whole day in the life of Trina Vega_. "We don't really have a choice now, do we?"

Trina groaned. "Fine. But I get to choose what you wear. I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Well then, I get to choose what you wear, too." This could be fun, seeing what she really looks like in her own clothes!

"Really?" A quizzical look crossed her face. "I could pick out clothes that would actually flatter your body."

If there was ever a time that Tori felt the urge to punch her own face, it was right there. She clenched her fists at her sides but let the comment go. There was enough on her plate right now without starting another fight. Especially with herself. That would put insanity to a new level.

The morning went smoothly, despite the circumstances, until they had to actually drive to school. Tori was more of a nervous wreck than ever, because not only was Trina a danger behind the wheel, but also it was _her_ face, Tori Vega, driving the car. If they got pulled over, without a driver's license, how could they possibly explain it to their parents? Trina never got pulled over before, but what if she did today? But by some miracle that sheer luck held out and they arrived at Hollywood Arts in one piece, without anyone noticing it was Tori stepping out from the driver's side.

"Would ya chill out? I drive you to school every day!" Trina grabbed Tori's monster purse and slung it over her shoulder.

"Yes, and I'm still surprised we haven't died yet." Tori stepped out from the passenger seat and pressed a button on the car door, locking the vehicle, before she slammed it behind her. "You have my class schedule?"

"Yeah, yeah," Trina waved the slip of paper in front of her.

Tori took a deep breath. "Alright, and I have yours. Let's just get through the day."

The girls split up, walking to the class they were needed. As soon as Tori stepped through the door to her sister's first class, she felt immediately out of place. There were a few students chattering in small groups at their desks, but everyone had given her the same look. It's natural to look up at to see who walks in through the door, but this… it's like they didn't even see her. No, that's not entirely true, they saw her. She was noticed, and then instantly dismissed. Anyone that looked her way didn't even acknowledge her; their eyes went straight through her. Like she wasn't even there.

Tori awkwardly made her way to a seat close by, pulling out a notebook and pencil. She was worried someone might come up to her and ask her about an assignment or another class or something. But it was worse.

"Hey Trina!" A guy with shabby hair came up to her. Anton. Tori remembered him, he was a bit of a slimeball and asked her out a while back, and even Trina said he was a skunkbag and that she'd love to hit him where it counted.

Anton stood in front of her desk. "So, have you changed your mind yet?"

"Huh?"

"You know," he made a circular motion with his hands, "to help me ask out your sister. I won't ask you to actually set up a date again, but can you at least put in a good word or something? Getting with one of the top girls in school isn't easy, you know."

Tori's mind was churning, trying to comprehend the idiocy of this guy, her own fury, and how Trina must have felt when he asked her for these kinds of favors before. Her words came out slowly, as if she were tasting their bitterness before they spilled out. "You're asking _me_ to help you _get with_ my _sister_."

He gave an obvious nod. "Tori's waaay out of my league. She's smart, talented, and not to mention smokin' hot, and I don't have many opportunities to talk to her myself."

She heard the words he said, but there was another layer of conversation she heard. It was in his eyes, the tone of his voice. _Tori is better than you, Trina_. _I want her, not you. _Not that she was interested in him, but that was the subliminal message he was practically sending.

Before she could say anything else, the bells chimed for class to start, and Anton walked back to his desk. Tori came to the quiet realization that this… this was worse than any scenario she had come up with. It was suffocating. Did she really cast so large a shadow that when people saw Trina, they only saw 'Tori's older sister'? It was difficult to concentrate after what just happened, and she tried to take notes, but ended up drawing a bunch of doodles with an evil-looking Anton.

Once class ended, the familiar sound of shuffling papers and chairs scooting out filled the room, but then the girl sitting next to her spoke up.

"You're awfully quiet this morning."

"Oh, I guess I'm kinda tired today, that's all." She stuffed her notebook in her backpack and the girl grunted in acknowledgement.

"Why, is that bad?" Tori asked.

The girl finished gathering her books, and got ready to leave the almost empty classroom.

"I don't know. You're usually more obnoxious. More than one should be this early in the morning."

Tori whipped her head to the girl. "Why would you even say that?"

She gave a noncommittal shrug. "It's true. You're so loud all the time and in everyone's face, and sometimes you even sing. You really should get voice lessons or something from your sister. Everyone knows she's going places."

With that, the girl skipped off, leaving Tori dumfounded. Did people really think that about Trina? Was Tori really the 'better Vega'? Before gathering any more thoughts, Tori realized she wasn't completely alone in the room. There was another student on the other side sitting in the corner.

She turned to look at him. It was the exchange student that transferred last semester Trina had told her about. At first when Trina said he was from England, Tori immediately asked if he was cute, and Trina said he was far from cute. Not that he was hideous, but he wasn't the typical British boy like one of those cuties from that boy band that's apparently sweeping the nation. His name was Rogen. He had dark blonde hair that fell a bit past his shoulders and a very morbid expression on his face seemed permanently plastered. The guy stood almost seven feet tall and had an even darker aura than that Damien kid from her acting class last year.

"Do people really think that about me?" Tori rhetorically asked.

She knew by the times Trina talked about him that the guy rarely spoke. He was very observant, and on top of that, he was a pretty big guy. He wore hockey jerseys almost every day, along with black steel toe boots, like the ones Jade and Beck would wear. But he was actually on the wrestling team, didn't even attend a single school hockey game. That never made sense, though no one dared to question it. When he had matches, it was the only time a person could see that he had soft green eyes, the only soft thing about him. Trina was a sucker for green eyes, and even guys with accents. Rogen could have probably been the perfect guy, but she wasn't smitten with him because he was rather frightening, to say the least. The rest of the time he masked his identity with these jet-black aviators that no teacher dared to ask him to take off during class. He looked intimidating as it is.

"I just, I can't believe this. I didn't know my sister carried so much on her plate," she said aloud again.

He got up from his seat and gathered his books, then began walking in her direction since she sat near the door. He stopped his tracks basically towering her petite frame.

"Talking out of school is pure opinion."

She was startled by his voice. It was deep and raspy with a very heavy English accent, but it had some layer of softness to it. Trina swore that the guy never talked, so it surprised her that he was actually making conversation right now.

"Even if it's opinion, it can really hurt a person, you know?" she told him. Before turning his heels to leave, he left her with one last thought.

"It only bothers you if you let it."

He left her standing there, and Tori couldn't help but think, does Trina have to put up with this chizz every day? It made her feel sick. And angry. The kids at Hollywood Arts gained respect through their talent, and Trina had to fight tooth and nail to get an ounce of respect from anyone since she didn't have any, and Tori knew it. She just never knew it was this exhausting, this lonely. No wonder Trina was so loud, it was the only way for her to get noticed around here. Everyone just blanked her from their vision, and she was sure that getting a few glares would be better than people looking straight through her.

Trina's day wasn't exactly running smoothly either. She would think to spend the day in the life of Tori Vega, all around golden girl, would be amazing, though too soon, the older Vega found nothing 'amazing' about her younger sister's every day life. To start, when she stepped foot in Sikowitz's class, which even then in her underclassmen days she too thought he was among the best teachers at Hollywood Arts, she was attacked with attention; something she fought for in her own classes.

"Morning, Tori. How was your weekend?" Andre asked. He was the fifth person to greet her and she hadn't even taken three steps to her seat.

"Uhhh…" Trina grew nervous. She began fiddling with the hem of her shirt scanning the room thinking for an answer.

"Um, Tori?" Andre asked again, waving in front of her.

_Snap out of yourself, girl!_ _It's just Andre. You've talked to him before. And you and Andre are friends now!_

"Tori, are you okay? You're acting a bit wonky."

"Yeah, more wonky than Andre over here," Jade smirked.

"I'm not wonky all the time!" Andre defended.

"For a guy who tries to keep his cool, you're pretty wonky to me," the Goth said.

"Beck, help me out, please," Andre begged his best friend to control his girlfriend.

"Babe, be nice," he calmly said.

"No."

"I tried," he told his best friend.

"That's it?! That's all you're gonna do?!"

"See, you're wonky _and_ spazzy," Jade chuckled.

"I'm not-" Andre calmed down. He chose to ignore the couple and turned back to Trina. "Tori, are you alright?"

After observing their conversation, Trina was a little hesitant to answer, this time in fear that Jade would pick on her next. But she knew she had to speak up, or they'd suspect something. After all, Tori _is_ a social butterfly.

"Sorry, Andre. Didn't get much sleep last night," she answered. _So far so good._

"Why not?" he cocked his head, concerned for his best friend.

"Uh, my family went to Santa Monica Pier last night. Didn't get home until late."

"Did Trina hurl after the Tilt-A-Whirl again?" Robbie wondered.

_I can't believe she told them about that!_ Trina thought to herself.

"In her defense, she ate three hot dogs before we rode that."

"Whoa, since when do you defend your sister, Vega?" Jade, Trina's archenemy out of all of Tori's friends, questioned.

"Yeah, this is a first," Beck pointed out.

"No, I'm just saying that Trina doesn't always throw up when we go on rides. Only when she eats three hotdogs."

"Who eats three hotdogs in a row?" Jade said.

"Trina has a strict diet!" she tried to defend herself.

"Speaking of diet, your cheeks are getting a little puffy. You should lay off on the salt," Jade smirked at the Vega girl.

"What? No they're not!" She cupped her sister's cheeks. That was the only feature that Trina ever liked on her little sister. Tori had the best cheeks and even Trina admitted it once or twice.

"One time my brother ate 30 hotdogs in a hotdog eating contest."

_Oh thank god, Cat changed the subject._ Trina was sometimes friends with the redhead. You know, when she wasn't weird. This was one of the times she was grateful for her presence.

"When he won he celebrated by going on the rollercoaster."

"And what, he didn't hurl?" Trina wondered.

"No, he did. He hurled all over his seat and his girlfriend," Cat smiled. "She dumped him."

They all looked at her dumbfounded.

"Cat, just by listening to you I lost IQ points," Rex spat.

"You're so mean to me!" Cat wailed, about ready to cry.

"Here's a lollipop," Jade pulled the candy from her purse to give to her best friend.

"Ohh lollipop!" Cat cheered, ignoring the need to cry over Robbie's rude friend.

"Rex, how many times do I have to tell you to stop being obnoxious?!" Robbie scolded.

"Right, you're one to talk. At least Cat didn't cry. I make fun of your pajamas and you bawl all night," the puppet retorted.

"That was one time!" Robbie said, red with embarrassment.

"Who's ready for some ABC improv?" Sikowitz broke the small talk, finally beginning class only 15 minutes into the bell.

Trina never truly noticed how odd Tori's friends really were. A nerd with a puppet, a very eccentric redhead, Satan's mistress, a spazzy best friend, and a very hot and almost perfect artsy guy, even if he is Canadian. Why would Tori even want to hang around this weird group? Then again, Trina would only admit to herself that despite that she was sort of friends with Lindsay, she wished she had friends like her younger sister. At least even with the insults and confusion, Tori had genuine _friends_… And Jade.

But Tori's friends weren't the only ones that bombarded her with attention. It was so strange, having all these people she barely knew come up to her in her other classes, asking to pair up for class assignments. At first, Trina had to admit it was pretty awesome, turning everyone away like an over-privileged princess. But after a while, it was getting kind of ridiculous. She knew her sister was reliable and a bit of a pushover, but this was something else. Even teachers picked on her to do stuff, because she was a 'good student'. There was way more on Tori's plate than Trina ever realized; didn't her sister ever say 'no'? She never even turned down those stupid requests on her Slap page. Needless to say, Trina was ready to go when the bell chimed for lunch.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

As she walked to the Grub Truck, she rummaged through her bag, fishing out Tori's wallet. She'd pay her back later, but… how much did she owe her again? Trina borrowed more money from Tori than she could keep track of! Oh well. You snooze, you lose.

She didn't have to wait too long, and after shelling out a few bucks for a pizza and some Wahoo Punch, she turned on her heels to walk towards Tori and her friends' usual table. For once, Trina admitted, she didn't have to think about where to sit. Even the little things like having a table at the Asphalt café to sit at everyday as opposed to wasting about five minutes deciding whether to eat outside or somewhere in the building were things Trina would never admit to be envious of her little sister. And today, Trina would be able to take in that great feeling and sit with friends, even if they weren't her friends per se. Only about three tables away to a social lunch period, someone stepped in her path and stopped her.

"Tori, hey." Anton stood over her, and Trina gave him the most ferocious look she could muster.

"No." Her voice was cold and flat. She tried to step around him but he stopped her again.

"You never let me ask my question." She kept glaring at him, and his eyebrows dug down, making his face turn angry and dark. "What's your problem?"

"I'm tired and hungry and I just want to eat lunch with my friends. Excuse me."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Won't you at least hear me out? All I'm trying to do is invite you to a movie!"

"There's no way I'd go on a date with you!"

She could tell he was getting frustrated and an odd satisfaction swelled inside of her, because this jerk deserved it. She watched as his cheeks turned red, either from anger or embarrassment, possibly both. "You know what? You're getting more like Trina all the time. Keep it up and you won't have any friends either."

Shock was evidently written all over her face, but before she could spew anything out, someone else did.

"Hey!" Trina turned towards the voice, stopping herself from kicking this guy and breaking his shin. There, standing behind her, was none other than herself, or well, Tori in her body, and what a relief it was to see her.

"Can't you take a hint?" Tori asked. "Tori doesn't want to go out with you! In fact, she doesn't even _like_ you! You're an inconsiderate wazzbag who doesn't deserve to even _talk_ to my sister!"

The girls looked at each other, and Tori's lips turned up in a slight smile. "My sister has more respect than that, and I think that you, and everyone else, should treat her that way. With respect."

Trina was flattered, knowing that Tori was defending her, even if they were in the wrong bodies.

"Yeah. And even if she doesn't have many friends, at least Trina's not a slimeball like you."

Anton sneered at her. "I don't need a lecture from an 11th grader, and I _definitely_ don't need a lecture from you, Tri-"

"What's going on?" Anton stopped mid-sentence as Rogen's large figure towered over the group. The Brit's face was stern, Anton visibly shrinking beneath his gaze.

"Nothing! Just, " the boy glanced between the Vega sisters, "nothing at all." He stormed off, shoving his hands in his pockets on the way out.

Tori smiled at Rogen. "Thank you."

Rogen shrugged, leaving the girls without another word.

"Rogen can talk?" Trina was amazed.

"Yeah, Tri. He _is_ a human being you know," Tori chuckled.

"He _never_ talks, Tor. You don't understand. This is a first."

"Well he spoke to me, or you, today."

"Really?" Trina was seemingly flattered. Though Tori dismissed any thoughts and got her sister's attention.

"Anyways, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Trina scoffed. "Hate that Anton guy."

Tori chuckled a little, then began to look uneasy. "Um, Trina? I realize that I have no idea where you sit for lunch when you're not with my group. So..."

"Oh! Well, I found out that a bunch of the cool seniors eat in the halls next to Mr. Gradstein's room. I don't go there all the time, but I do most of the time since they really don't care who sits there. Go eat there."

"Okay. Can I have my wallet, first? I need to get some food."

"Sure. Here." Trina handed the wallet to her sister. "Oh, and Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks. For what you said."

Trina turned dramatically, making sure her hair flipped as she left her sister behind, and made her way over to where Tori's friends were sitting together. Once she got to the table and sat down, all eyes were on her, but Jade was the first to speak.

"Looked like you had a bit of drama with your sister over by the Grub Truck, Vega. So what did your freak sister do this time?"

"She's not a freak, don't call her that! And what she did was help me drive off that Anton guy. It was actually… really great of her."

She took a bite of her pizza, then realized no one was saying anything. When she looked up at Tori's friends, it seemed as if their bewildered expressions permanently glued to their faces. "What?"

"You never defend Trina."

"Well, she's still my sister," Trina reasoned.

"What, are you two seeing eye-to-eye now or something?"

_Eye-to-eye._ Just like the psychic said. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be on Tori's side once in a while. After all, they _are_ sisters.

Trina whipped her head to scan for Tori. When she found her sister, she flashed a genuine smile.

"Something like that," she said sharing a glance with her sister from across the cafeteria.

Tori smiled back at her sister and turned her heels to trek back inside the building. Once she turned around, she caught a glimpse of Rogen. He was still dressed in his hockey jersey and aviators, like she saw him this morning, a few moments ago, and every day whenever she'd pass by any of Trina's classes. Tori thought if she should say thanks again, but instead gave him a curt nod and though he kept his expressionless face the entire time, deep down she knew he accepted her thanks.

******_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

The day finished without any further incident. Once they got back home, they continued their lives like any other day: homework, chores, the works. Their mother had made some family potpie for dinner, and afterwards, the house slowly started to settle down as the night grew later. Trina was rooting through Tori's dresser for her nicer, more comfortable pajamas when she heard a knock on the door.

"Trina?" Tori stepped through the door, looking like a stranger in her own room.

"Hey Tor. What's up?" Tori sat at the edge of her bed while Trina kept looking for those pajamas.

"Nothing. How was your day? Wasn't too bad, was it?" Tori tried making small talk.

"Well to you it was probably normal, but deng girl, you do too many things. You seriously need to learn how to say no."

"I'm sorry. I just have this uncontrollable need to please everyone," Tori fiddled with her hands.

"Well I have an uncontrollable need to kiss Beck every time I see him, but you don't see me doing that. Otherwise Jade would stab me to death."

"Yeah, Beck is definitely not something of Jade's to mess with," Tori chuckled.

"Yeah, well Beck's one of the few guys I talk to, maybe even consider him a friend just like Andre."

"I don't know, that Rogen guy seems nice. Maybe now that he talks, you two can be friends?" the younger Vega suggested.

Trina stared off into space, contemplating what Tori said. "Maybe," she noncommittally shrugged.

Tori was growing nervous. Obviously something was bothering her. "We're going to see the fortune teller tomorrow, right?"

Trina turned to her sister, surprised by the sudden change of subject. "Yeah, definitely. It's a half day so we'll go right after school."

"What if… what if she can't fix us?"

The thought hadn't occurred to Trina. It made her nervous, but she stood up tall and looked Tori straight in the eyes. "She'll fix us. Don't worry. And if she doesn't, well, I'll find a way. There's gotta be a way, so trust me on this."

"Are you sure?"

"When have I ever _not _been able to get myself out of a situation?"

It's true. Tori can definitely admit that in any situation, Trina was able to get herself out of something. Their trip to Yerba over spring break, before Robbie got them all locked up, Trina had convinced the chancellor to let Tori go. And when Tori thought of the escape plan, Trina came up with the choreography. She was an evil genius.

"I, I guess you're right." Tori turned back to the hallway, closing the door behind her. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah. See you in the morning."

The girls finished their nightly routines and settled in their beds, their thoughts churning with 'what ifs' and uncertainties until weariness closed in on them, and their thoughts became sluggish until they fell asleep.

But even a tiresome day couldn't keep a certain Vega from her deep thoughts. Tori was having another unusual night, these clouded thoughts disrupting her sleep. All she could think about were the sudden events that happened in the last 24 hours. The fortuneteller, the switch, her sister's every day trials and tribulations.

_Sisters that don't see eye to eye. _

Tori never realized how much Trina had to go through. She always thought her sister was obnoxious because she wanted attention, Tori didn't know that she was the reason that Trina lacked attention in the first place. No one ever likes to have a shadow of their sibling cast over them, let alone the younger sibling being the better person.

_Family is important. _

Trina would stand up for Tori, but never at school. They were the typical siblings, friends at home, strangers at school. But today at lunch, she had never been so thankful for Trina.

_Try to see from the other's point of view._

This was certainly a weird day. If magic were real and they did in fact switch places, Tori saw Trina through new eyes. And even if this were just a dream, it was a darn good one.

_Being of the same blood but not the same mind, your worlds become clear when hearts are aligned._

Then Tori felt it, like a bolt of lightning jolting her awake.

_What! What? Wha… _

She felt the bed sheets. Cotton. _Her_ cotton bed sheets. She was in her bed. Tori flung back the bedspread and flicked on the lights, racing to the mirror. She was herself! Her own, sweet, bed-headed self! She rushed out of her room to wake Trina, only to see her sister's door swing open with Trina standing in the doorframe.

"I'm me!" Trina shouted, meeting up with Tori in the hallway.

"You're you! And I'm me!"

"And you're you!"

The girls burst into laughter, flooded with joy and relief, before rushing into each other for a hug. Just then, the master bedroom door swung open and the hallway lights turned out.

"Tori? Trina?" Holly mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What is going on here?" their father groggily asked.

"Wait… were you two just… hugging?" Their parents stared at their children in disbelief.

Trina and Tori abruptly broke from their embrace. The two girls gave themselves enough distance.

"What? No! Psh. Get away from me, loser!"

"Yeah, like _I'd_ comfort Trina," Tori rolled her eyes.

Each Vega girl walked to her bedroom doors.

"Night daddy," Trina said shutting her door.

"Night mom," Tori said shutting her door as well.

"Well if that wasn't…different," David Vega said turning around and going inside his room with his wife.

Once the hallway lights shut off and all was still again, Tori's door squeaked open. A second later, Trina's door opened as well.

"Goodnight, Trina," the younger Vega said.

The older Vega smiled. "Goodnight, Tori."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Guest Writer:**

**Silent Hopes**

**~.~.~.~.~.~****  
**

**Original Character _ROGEN_**

**Created by: Another Dead Hero**

******~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Thanks to Another Dead Hero for allowing me to use your OC. You must have read my mind because I needed a certain character to fill a role in a plot and Rogen couldn't be more perfect.**__** Watch out for him you guys, he'll be back!**_

**_Special thanks to Silent Hopes for writing with me. This is the first collaboration I've done with her and despite our busy schedules, I'm glad we got it done. I've only known this writer since I came back from my hiatus in April/May. She reached out to me when I published Begin Again. When we both found out we're California Girls, well... the rest was history! We're definitely really great friends now and I hope to meet her in person one day soon. She's challenged me to really connect with myself and I've explored a lot of raw emotions and themes in my recent works. If you haven't already read her stories, you definitely should. She's a Cabbie shipper too :)_**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Stay tuned for the third and final collaboration with AyItsJay!**_


	7. Author's Note

Hi Everyone,

As you may have noticed, it's been a while since I last updated this story and any of my other stories in fact (I have _Victorious: The Final Season, City Girls & Small Town Boys_, and _Where's Robbie?_ currently in progress). I've been really busy lately, grew really sick late last month, and availability between both collab partners are a toss up. We all have prior commitments and the good thing about each of us is that we understand that about one another.

I haven't abandoned my stories, I'm just on a temporary break due to my primary jobs. _Where's Robbie?_ will be updated today and as soon as I can, so will _Victorious: The Final Season_ and _City Girls & Small Town Boys_.

Now, here comes the hard part...

I think a few of you who know me can tell that I'm growing busier and busier every day. And it's getting hard to do a lot of things that I want to do - fanfiction, writing in general, hang out with friends, talk to people, etc. It's not set in stone, but I'm seeing the end of my fanfiction days in the near future. Just a heads up. This story may or may not be the last thing I complete on fanfiction. Or at least with Victorious. The show's been over for almost a year; it's getting harder and harder to find inspiration. I can barely find inspiration to write for Austin & Ally or Shake It Up and those shows are still airing (well SIU ended on Sunday), so Victorious would be even harder to write for.

Sorry to leave you all on a grey note. I'll mull over this, but for now, please respect my situation, be patient with me and my collab partners and as always, thanks for reading.

_**-KnowMyNameNotMyStory**_

P.S. Don't review this chapter. I'm going to delete it tomorrow and when I come back, the next chapter will replace this.


End file.
